Tales from Harry Potter
by AmazingArekusa
Summary: A book full of HP oneshots, stories, and more. There will be about 2 new stories added per 2 weeks. This "book" will have a lot of varied HP stories!
1. Chapter 1: Their Last Night

House: Slytherin

Category: Drabble

Prompt: James and Lily's final night

Word Count: 858

James and Lily Potter had recently moved into their home at Godric's Hollow. They had been there for some time now, but they were still settling into their home and getting comfortable. Nevertheless, life in the Potter cottage had been perfect, and it was all going as planned, even with the birth of their son, Harry Potter. But that all changed on one Halloween night.

It was that time of the year when suspense filled the air, giving the atmosphere an eerie feeling. Wizards and witches loved this holiday, for some could enjoy being out freely without getting harshly judged by the muggles. Everyone was either out and about, enjoying the freedom, or huddled up in their warm, safe homes. James and Lily were doing the latter as they took care of their baby, Harry.

Yet as they were preparing for trick or treaters, Lily wasn't convinced that it was going to be a good night. She had a sickening feeling in her stomach. Not wanting to disturb the fun of the holiday, she didn't mention the feeling, thinking she may just be sick or something. She went along, planning and decorating with James.

They were laughing and having a good time when the feeling suddenly returned. It struck her like lightning. She felt her stomach drop, light-headed.

"James, I'm going to check on Harry for a bit, I want to make sure he's okay," Lily said wearily. She didn't want to make James worried. Heading upstairs, she stumbled on the first few steps. "What is going on? Hold your horses, Lily. Steady, girl," Lily whispered to herself. Finally, making her way to the top of what seemed like a mountain, she poked her head into Harry's room. She saw that he was sitting up, looking out the window. Lily raised an eyebrow, slightly confused as to what exactly Harry was doing. Stepping into the room, she headed for his crib. "Hello, dear. Whatcha looking at?" Lily asked, staring in the direction Harry's gaze was aimed at. She didn't see anything. Brushing it off as nothing, she sat down in one of the single couches to watch Harry.

After a while, Lily got impatient. The sickening feeling returned. It set her on edge, jumping at every sound, even if it was just Harry or the doorbell for trick-or-treaters. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She nearly screamed.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just me, Lily," James comforted her. Lily had jumped and gasped the moment he touched her. "Are you okay? You seemed…. a bit off-balance. You're not yourself," James said, worry in his voice.

"I'm…. okay, James. I just got a bit light-headed from when we decorated the house. I'm fine. It's nothing," Lily lied, trying to reassure him. James nuzzled his head into Lily's neck. They stayed silent, holding this position for some time. Lily closed her eyes, and she was filled with affection for her husband.

BANG. The pair flinched. James unraveled himself from Lily and took out his wand. He had a hard expression on his face. Lily looked at him, worry spread across her face. "Don't," she whispered at him.

"You can't tell me to not investigate that." He looked at her, a frown on his face. Then his expression softened. "Stay here and protect Harry. He needs you," James instructed, lightly caressing her cheek.

"He needs you, too," Lily said, grabbing his hand.

"I'll be fine. After all, I have learned a thing or two about being sneaky. What do you think our night expeditions at Hogwarts were for?" James reassured her, giving her a crooked smile before disappearing into the hall.

Lily backed away from the door to Harry's crib. Pulling her wand out, she stared out the window. She was observing the outside, in case someone tried to break in. Suddenly, after a few minutes of silence, Lily heard a hard thump, as if someone had fallen. Sprinting from her place, she raced to the doorway. Peering out, she saw James' body, crumpled at the foot of the stairs. Stifling a sob, she raised a hand and covered her mouth. She turned away and stood in front of Harry's crib, guarding him against whatever danger was in the house.

Trembling, she grasped her wand, trying to compose herself after the horrible sight on the stairs. Finally, she saw a hooded figure walked ever so gently into the room. She could barely see a pale, white face. She positioned herself directly in front of Harry, shielding him from the aim of the wand. She saw the green light coming from the tip of the wand and closed her eyes. Feeling the sharp pain spreading throughout her body. She belted out an ear-piercing scream. The last thing she saw was the face of her killer. White. Slits for a nose. Pale. Cold. A dark look glared at her face. Darkness filled her vision, her screams rattling in her brain, and she couldn't think anymore.

James was dead. Lily died moments after, her useless attempt to protect Harry failed. Harry would've been better off dead. Now, he had to face Voldemort…. alone.


	2. Chapter2: Draco and Pregnancy

House: Slytherin

Category: Themed

Prompt: "So, I did a pregnancy charm…"

Word Count: 1248

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had been dating for many years now. They knew each other's quirks and tendencies, along with their many hobbies, like the back of their own hand. Hermione had always loved to experiment, especially when trying to find a solution to a common problem. Whenever she found a problem she knew she could fix, she would set her mind to it and that was that. Part of why Draco had loved her so much was because she always had a strong determination to solve troubles. It was one of Hermione's many qualities that had attracted him in the first place.

After a few quiet months of simply puttering around the lab, Hermione had a breakthrough.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted. She was in the office, where she had fallen asleep while reading a book and had the strangest dream she could ever imagine.

In the dream, Hermione had been trying to come up with a pregnancy charm. A common problem in their world, at that time, was that women wanted to get pregnant, but they also didn't want to have sex. Knowing that, Hermione had set everything aside and put thrown herself into creating a pregnancy charm to do just that. In her dream, when she finally completed it, she accidently charmed Draco, and Draco had actually gotten pregnant. Before anything else could happen, though, Hermione had luckily woken up. This gave her the idea of another problem that she could solve.

"Hermione?" Draco asked warily, panting since he had run up the stairs. He had been taking a nap downstairs when he heard Hermione call his name. It slightly worried him to hear her call his name unexpectedly, especially since both had been asleep.

Hermione was already on her feet, pacing around her office excitedly. "Oh, Draco! I finally have an idea!" she exclaimed.

Draco sighed. He was relieved to hear good news, instead of what he had been expecting. "That's great, Hermione. What's your idea?" he asked, sounding calmer than before.

"So, you know how some women want to get pregnant but don't actually want to have sex?" Hermione asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been expecting to hear _that_. It made him slightly suspicious. "Yeah," he replied casually, trying to play it off.

"Well, I decided to create a charm for that!" she smiled. "I have it all planned out, so it won't take me too long, not like my other spells."

"Good, 'cause I feel left out," he told her. He pouted his lips and crossed his arms. "Oh! I'm slowly wearing away! I haven't had or felt any love from my lady in...Merlin knows how long! I'm wearing away because my needs aren't being properly tended to," Draco whined dramatically.

Hermione laughed. Draco walked towards her and leaned in to kiss her, but she put her hand to his lips to stop him. "Absolutely not! You are not getting a kiss until I finish this charm," she said stubbornly.

"Why can't I get a kiss? It's like you're punishing me! I didn't do anything wrong," Draco complained. Hermione rolled her eyes and shooed Draco out of the office, so that she could get to work.

A couple of hours later, Hermione finally perfected the pregnancy charm. She said the words to the charm to try it out. She knew how to reverse it if it was placed on her.

 _Here stands my wishing tree,_

 _For a little bundle of joy to be._

After a couple of empty, silent moments, Hermione opened her eyes. Nothing had happened. "Damn," she said disappointedly. She put her wand and parchment down on the desk and headed downstairs to Draco.

"So…. bad news," she started. Draco turned and looked at her from the kitchen.

"What happened? Anything wrong? Hurt? Are you okay?" he asked quickly. He rushed up to her and began checking her arms for anything out of the ordinary.

She pulled her arms away from his grasp. "I'm fine. It's just that my charm didn't work," she said glumly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, love. That's why second chances exist," Draco said, trying to comfort her. As soon as he finished his sentence, he lost his balance. Hermione caught him just in time, only a couple of feet away from the ground.

"Hold on, hold on. Are you okay, Draco?" Hermione asked frantically. She was worried, since Draco rarely got sick and usually didn't show any signs of illness. He holds himself together pretty well for most of the time.

"I'm...fine," he said, as he gasped for breath. "I'm fine. It's nothing, I just got a bit dizzy for some odd reason."

"You should lie down," Hermione advised him, walking him to a nearby couch in the living room.

"I think I'll just stay lying down. I don't feel so bad when I'm down," he said, rubbing his temples. Hermione knew that his head hurt. It was almost instinct when she knew that he wasn't feeling well. This skill was developed since he didn't get sick too often, so she got used to what he did in those few times he did.

"Alright, Draco. Call for me if you need anything," Hermione told him. Right as she turned her back to him, however, he threw up.

"Oh, Draco," she sighed, as she quickly came to his aid. He had sat up, and Hermione placed a bucket beneath his face. He continued to heave everything his stomach could possibly contain. He was showing signs fatigue and dizziness at the same time. Hermione knew what had happened. He was pregnant.

As soon as she realized it, she recoiled from him. The realization hit her hard. Memories of her dream came flooding into her head, making her feel extremely guilty. It never occurred to her that the dream could actually come true.

"Hey, Draco? I know this is a bit of an awful time to tell you this, but I think you're pregnant," she said calmly.

"What?!" he exclaimed through the foam around his mouth. "I can't be! I'm a guy. Males can't get pregnant!"

"Apparently they can. But! Don't worry. I'm pretty sure the charm wears off on things that can't get pregnant, which in this case, is you," she reassured. By then, Draco was cleaning his shirt and mouth, since he finished emptying out his stomach.

"Well…. If it wears off, then I guess there's no harm done. But if it doesn't, then you owe me more kisses than ever before," he teased.

"Only problem is, this isn't the most normal thing ever. This isn't considered normal, not even in the wizarding world," Hermione said, sounding worried about what was yet to come.

"We'll show them. We'll be the best abnormal family that's ever come to exist. No one will top us. We'll be special on our own. Besides, who needs to follow what society says?"

Hermione stayed silent.

"Exactly." Draco grinned. "We can change what society thinks. We can be the first to be different from everyone else. It's only going to be boring if we follow what 'normal' people think. I think it's time we say goodbye to normalcy," he said confidently.

Hermione smiled. She looked at him, feeling grateful at his solution. "You're right. I shouldn't care what anyone thinks. If I have you, then everything's okay."

"Right. And if we suffer, then we suffer together," he told her, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Goodbye to normalcy," Hermione repeated.


	3. Chapter 3: Respect Books!

House: Slytherin

Category: Short

Prompt: "Books have feelings too, you know,"

Word Count: 1382

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had been together for...Merlin knows how long. They respected each other, for the most part, anyway. They knew what they did and didn't like. Some of those things clashed with each other, but they made it work. For instance, Hermione loved books. They were one of her favorite things in the world, aside from Draco, of course. Draco, however, was not the biggest fan of books. In fact, they were one of his least favorite things.

The couple had been living together for quite some time now, which meant that they constantly had to put up with each other's idiosyncrasies. Sometimes it got a bit out of hand, but at the end of the day, their love was magnetic.

Hermione had been in the library at Malfoy Manor. She was busying herself with rereading the book that Dumbledore had given her. It was the story of the three brothers and Deathly Hallows. It was one of her favorite books, which was saying something, considering that she'd read a fair amount of books in her lifetime. It reminded her of the memories with Harry and Ron. She remembered the adventures she'd shared with them. It made her feel warm and full of delight. The story, she felt, also had a deep connection with her. It somehow taught her lessons that she held dear to her heart. It was one of the things that stayed the same back then, when everything was changing so rapidly that she could barely keep up. It was reassuring that the book would never change, letting the story be a constant in her life.

Hermione smiled fondly as a rush of memories and warm feelings filled her up. Draco had climbed up the stairs and gone into the library with a plate of snacks and tea. He noticed her holding a book, a smile spreading across her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco asked, setting the platinum platter down. He looked at her, smiling at her glowing expression.

"Nothing important. I was just recalling the old times. This book reminded me of the trio and Dumbledore. It made me think of all of the fun and mischievous things we got into," Hermione replied, sighing at the calming thoughts. The mention of Dumbledore and her old trio made Draco scowl. He remembered how much he disliked her old friends, along with the haunting responsibility that he had to carry regarding Dumbledore. A dark expression overtook his smile. He looked down at his hands on the table. He studied the scars that claimed their spots on the top of his hand.

Hermione looked up at him and her smile faded, noticing his gloomy demeanor. "I was just recollecting what the past times. I wasn't trying to-," she was cut off by Draco's sharp tone.

"Save it. Don't waste your breath on explaining yourself. I just thought we agreed to not mention anything related to those things, while I'm present, anyway," he said seriously.

Hermione tried to apologize, but it was a failed attempt. "I'm-," she began.

"No. Don't. Just give it a rest. There's no need for you to apologize. After all, you weren't the one burdened with the responsibility of carrying out a murder. You weren't the one who went after close friends whenever you got the chance," he spat. His voice raised to a hostile tone. He let go of the coffee table, letting his knuckles return to their natural color. Draco walked slowly out of the library, leaving a tense atmosphere behind.

Hermione knew she may have stepped over the border. She had gone too far. At the start of their relationship, it was agreed that there would be no mention of what had happened back then. Nothing about him having to kill Dumbledore and nothing about his family's associations and duties. He had felt so guilty about trying so hard to make Harry and Ron's lives miserable that he hated hearing about them. Both agreed to respect each other's preferences and opinions. She realized her mistake. Apologizing would do no good, so she left the problem unresolved. Hermione was certain that it would soon die down, and Draco would get over it.

As soon as Hermione finished her book, she chose another one and settled herself right back down in the couch. With a fuzzy blanket thrown over herself, she sipped her hot tea as she read.

After a couple of hours, Hermione had gotten through five books. Draco seemed to have blown off some steam after that time, because he returned to the library later that day. "You still reading?" he asked, as if nothing had happened before.

"Obviously. I can't just neglect all of these books. They're begging me to read them. It's like they're on a waiting list. I want to read as many books as I can so that no one feels left out," she responded, as if the book's feelings were supposed to obvious.

"I feel left out," Draco said casually. He was trying to flirt with her. Hermione giggled and finally looked up from her book.

"Oh, I'm sorry for neglecting you for so long," she told him.

"As well as you should be. My feelings certainly matter more than some book, who don't even have feelings," he retorted jokingly.

Hermione scoffed. She put on an expression that Draco was all too familiar with. She was about to tell him off, like other times. This happened often, since Hermione always seemed to have a different opinion on other subjects. She stood up, letting the blanket fall to the dark wooden floor. She set down her cup of tea on the nightstand next to the couch gently, which demonstrated her level of irritation.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but it sounded as though you think that books cannot feel," she stated.

"I did, in fact, say that. I do think that they do not possess feelings or emotions," Draco said confidently, not willing to back down.

Hermione drew in a deep breath and exhaled. "I must inform you that you are wrong. It is my duty, as your other half, to notify you when and why you're wrong," she said. She started to pace around the room, preparing her debate. Draco crossed his arms and looked at her lovingly. Draco had a special gleam in his eye. His eyes were all focused on Hermione. He loved when she did this.

She began her speech. "Books contain valuable information and beautiful stories. They help you with your homework and research. They tell you a memorable story. What do you think they do? They feel," she said. "Books work too hard, which should make them all the more appreciated. Books feel when you open them and scan your eyes through them. I'm sure that when you do find what you're looking for, they fill up with satisfaction. At the end of the day, they're grateful for all of the faces they got to gaze upon. They love to feel like they're useful. Who wouldn't? The point is, books have feelings too, you know," Hermione ended her speech.

Draco was smiling at her. He loved listening to her voice. Hermione knew that he probably hadn't been listening to what she just said.

"I'm still not convinced. Could you tell me more?" he whispered, as he slowly walked up in front of Hermione. His face was inches from hers.

"Do you really want to know more? Or do you think that if I kiss you, that'll be enough to convince you?" she asked teasingly. She knew what he wanted.

"You read my mind," he whispered. She reached up to him, about to put her lips against his when he put a strawberry in between their mouths. He had grabbed it from the snacks on the nearby coffee table. He backed up from her and winked. He took a bite from the strawberry. "If you want a kiss, you have to come get it," he teased. He started towards the stairs and went down.

Hermione looked back at the shelves of books longingly. "I'll come back for you guys," she promised. Having reassured the books, she ran towards the door and went downstairs, determined to get the kiss she deserved.


	4. Chapter 4: The Crowd

House: Slytherin

Category: Short

Prompt: Enochlophobia- the fear of crowds

Word Count:1202

Marilyn Clark was probably the only person who hated the thought of going to Hogwarts. First, there was Diagon Alley, the place she dreaded the most. Full of people- pushing, shoving, touching. Second, there was King's Cross Station at 9 ¾. Boy, did that sound like the most fun place to go. Marilyn was trying to avoid boarding the train, which would also be full of people. The idea of socializing with strangers wasn't helping the appeal either. Third, there was Hogwarts. The whole castle would be filled with groups of students rushing down the stairs and the halls. Any place that would contain any sort of crowd was not Marilyn's specialty.

She was trying to convince her mother, who worked at the Ministry of Magic, to homeschool her. "But Mum! There's gonna be people at Hogwarts! You know, people. People make crowds," Marilyn whined.

"Yes, I know. I also know that there's going to be people everywhere you go, at all times. You have to face them one way or another, Marilyn," her mother told her.

Marilyn sighed, defeated. "No one I know will be there. I won't have anyone to talk to if anything gets too intense," she murmured.

"You can do this. I know you can survive and excel at school, even if it's filled with dozens of crowds," her mother consoled her.

Shopping at Diagon Alley was a nightmare for Marilyn. Crowds upon crowds. Everyone squeezed together. The worst part of crowds, in Marilyn's opinion, was that she never knew who had good intentions and who didn't. Someone might be able to kill a person under their breath with a curse or something and no one would know the culprit because of the thousands of people. The thought terrified her, especially since she had no idea who any wizard was.

When entering the shops with her parents, she stopped midway into almost all of them. They were full of crowds blocking exits and filling up the room at maximum capacity. She had to back away from the doorway into the river of people awaiting her outside, which wasn't much help either. She had to lean on the wall, catch her breath, and compose herself before going back in or waiting for her parents to come out. It went on like this for the whole day.

That evening, the crowds died down a bit. She still got a bit short-breathed when she came upon a clump of people, but it wasn't as bad as it was in the morning. Her parents kept warning her before coming across groups of people, so she trailed behind them a bit. Finally finishing all of their errands and back-to-school shopping, Marilyn and her family left. It was her favorite part of the day- being able to leave the intimidating crowds behind, not having to worry about catching her breath when coming across people.

After a few days, the day had arrived when Marilyn had to board the train to Hogwarts. She thought about all of the things that could possibly go wrong on her journey aboard the train. But, the one thing that kept springing up in her thoughts was the amount of people at the station and on the train. One thing was the train station, bustling people with astounding amounts of belongings and the relatives that couldn't bear to part with their loved ones. All of the tears, whines, pushes, and shoves were too much for Marilyn. Too many things happened at once, echoing in her head.

She reluctantly made her way through the thriving crowds, avoiding any sort of contact with the people around her. Head down, she fixed her eyes onto her mother's heels, following the steps she took.

Marilyn reached the train, tears had filled her eyes as she prepared to board. "I can't d-do t-this…. there's too many people and t-the crowd-ds," she sobbed. Her mother looked back at her sympathetically.

"I know, love, I know. But, I also know that you're the bravest, strongest little girl I know. You've dealt with this fear for who knows how long. You've made it this far, love. You just need a gentle push," her mother reassured her, pushing her towards the train door. She led her to the entrance and went in. Once both inside, Marilyn's mother let go of her hand. The door closed, and Marilyn jumped to the door window, looking at her mother, who abandoned her inside.

"Please, please don't leave me. Don't leave me with the crowds…." she cried. Her mother gave her a small, sad smile as she watched the train move. Losing sight of her mother, Marilyn dried her tears on her sleeve quickly, not wanting anyone to see her crying. She started down the hall of the train, bumping against people and grimacing at the welcoming thought of the crowd.

She came across an empty car and went in. A couple of minutes passed when two girls came in. "Sorry, all of the other cars are full. Can we sit with you?" one girl asked. Marilyn nodded, becoming very mad at herself for doing so afterwards. The three girls struck up conversation quickly. They bonded easily. Marilyn had told them about her fear, when the question of what her fears were came up. She trusted them, and luckily, they supported her.

Arriving at the castle, Marilyn and her friends stayed together as they walked into the dining hall. She gasped when she saw the amount of people in the giant room. One of her friends, Lily, noticed and took hold of her hand, squeezing it to comfort her. Marilyn held her breath and tried to not make her look of surprise noticeable. Stopping in front of the sorting hat, the group of kids crowded below the stool, waiting for their name to be called.

When Marilyn was called, she slowly ascended the steps to the stool. She sat down and didn't dare look up at the alarming number of students in front of her. She could feel their gaze burning into her. She silently waited for the hat to make the announcement. With not even a second of hesitancy, the hat boomed out," Gryffindor!" Marilyn's head shot up and gasped as she saw the number of kids sitting in front of her, clapping. She got up shakily and crossed over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down, still fazed as to what had happened.

Professor Dumbledore had interrupted the ceremony and announced," Miss Marilyn Clark has been sorted, and it is a wonderful thing. Yet, there was a tragedy tonight regarding her. Her mother was reported a couple of minutes ago. She was found dead. We're terribly sorry at this loss for you Marilyn, but may your wound heal with your time here at Hogwarts," he said, sympathy tainting his tone.

Everyone's eyes looked at her. Tears had begun to fall on her face. She wiped them off. Her face changed to a determined expression. She was going to make her mother proud and show everybody just how much of a Gryffindor she was. She was going to face her fear straight on, her mother's words of encouragement echoing in her ears.


	5. Chapter 5: The Joke

House: Slytherin

Year: 4

Category: Short

Prompt: "How was I supposed to know you were joking?" (Speech)

Word Count: 1,505

The mischievous Slytherin was walking smoothly towards the easy prey, a smirk on his face. The Hufflepuff had been chatting with her group of friends, clearly unaware of the unexpected approach of the handsome Slytherin. ' _This is going to be a piece of cake_ ,' thought the Slytherin.

"Hey, Emma," he said as he stopped in front of her.

The girl, Emma, looked up at the boy. A shocked expression quickly shifted to a worried one. "Um, he-hello," she replied, trying to catch her words. It was obvious she couldn't put together why someone such as the boy would be talking to her. The Slytherin pulled a small smile on his face, looking innocently guilty.

XXX

"Come on, mate. It's just one teensy little dare. It can't hurt," a boy said, clearly irritated.

"Luke, it's not the end of the world. Besides, you're one of the best guys in the year. Only a twat would turn you down," another voice said.

Luke looked at his friends with a doubting look. He had been dared to date a Hufflepuff for at least a month. Afterwards, he would have to dump her, without looking back. The only catch is, it wasn't just some random Hufflepuff. It was Emma Charlie.

Emma Charlie was probably the nicest, purest girl in the fourth year. It was mainly why she was friends with nearly everyone, excluding most of the Slytherins. She was an easily approachable person; however, it made her an easy target. Luke wasn't the type of guy to trick nice people into a nasty joke. But, if he succeeded, he would be looked up to in the Slytherin house. Luke really wanted that. He was someone many of the other Slytherins picked on. So, this would help him be someone more than what he used to be. Respected. Admired. Envied.

XXX

"Can I speak to you for a second?" Luke asked. He didn't wait for an answer as he grabbed Emma's arm and took her somewhere secluded.

"H-hey! I can walk myself, you know!" Emma said, struggling to keep up with his pull on her.

After coming around to a lonely corner, Luke stopped walking, swinging Emma in front of him.

"What's the big idea?" Emma asked, annoyed at him. "I-I… I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

Luke felt like the most terrible guy in the world. She was genuinely worried. He understood, especially if a Slytherin (of all people) had just grabbed her and walked without explanation. He would feel the same way if a Gryffindor did that to him. His gaze softened a bit, but it only lasted for a second. Luke's expression changed to a mischievous grin. It was time to show off his charms.

"So, I've been watching you for… quite some time now. I just can't take my eyes off you," Luke said sincerely. He was trying to sound romantic and dreamy, but with a touch of cliché. Emma stayed silent, her soft, hazel eyes staring straight into Luke's blue pools. He waited for a response, slowly walking forwards.

"I, uh…" she said, sounding bewildered at Luke's words. Luke had walked up to Emma, only a foot of space between them. He put his arm on the wall behind her, leaning on it, his face closer.

"I can't let this go on. Just watching you from afar isn't enough," he started. "I want you by my side."

"I-I feel the same way…" Emma murmured. The truth was that Emma had always liked Luke, even since they were first years. He was different somehow. He stood out to her from the rest of the Slytherins. He was kind and considerate, not like most of the others from the house.

 _This is too easy_ , Luke thought. He decided to finish the moment with something stern. He reached for her, lightly touching her chin, tilting it towards him. They're lips touched, sending a chill down Luke's spine. Kissing a girl he didn't like felt off. It felt wrong, as if he were cheating on himself. On the other hand, however, Emma felt warm. A shock of adrenaline that felt almost magical. Her fantasy of her and Luke together had come true, and the thought alone made her feel fuzzy inside.

Luke pulled away first. He looked at her with warm eyes. "I'll see you around okay? I'll come and talk to you. Maybe we could go somewhere," he said as he turned away to the opposite direction.

Emma stared longingly, too surprised and overwhelmed with emotions to react.

The next few months had been filled with endless fun and activities that Emma had only dreamt about doing with Luke. They had gone to the Forbidden Forest together, trying to find a plant that Emma wanted. All throughout the afternoon, she had been clutching onto Luke's sleeve, hiding behind him. They had studied together, looked over each other's essays and homework. Luke noticed that his grades were gradually increasing. It made him grateful for Emma sometimes. They had gone out for walks around the campus, hand in hand, absorbing each other's thoughts and presence. They had done everything just right, like a picture-perfect couple.

Luke's friends had gotten tired of those months, waiting for the final moment. They kept reminding him about the dare and how it had to end soon. He would simply reply, "I'll do it soon."

After another week of constant, irritating reminders, Luke decided it was time to just pull the band-aid. It was now or never. No matter how much it hurt him and Emma. He had grown to like her. Not in a romantic way, but as in wanting to be a close friend. He knew the consequences though. He knew she might never want to talk to him after the break. Yet, he still had a sliver of hope inside him.

Luke had told Emma to meet him in the same corner where he kissed her for the first time. His friends thought it would be a good idea to end it where it all started. Luke had tried to talk them out of the decision, but they wouldn't budge. After all, it was their dare for him.

Luke had been waiting by the corner, pacing the hall, his heart pounding. He already felt like the worst guy in the world, this just added to his already guilty conscience. He kept telling himself that he could not show any emotion, any guiltiness, or any sadness. He had to be ruthless and cold, as if this relationship had never mattered to him. Hearing light footsteps that he recognized as Emma's, Luke put on a straight face.

"Hey, Luke. You wanted me to meet you here?" she said, sounding bright and happy as usual.

"Yeah, yeah. Um," he said, struggling to find the words. After realizing he sounded sincere and scared, he straightened up and cleared his throat. "I decided we're through. I don't like you anymore." Emma's face twisted into confusion.

"Wh-what?" she said. "How could you feel that way?"

"Wait, no, I lied," he said, trying to sound even colder. Emma's face lightened up a bit hearing those words. "I have never liked you."

Emma's eyes started tearing up. Her expression shocked and hurt. "But I thought…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong." Every word he said hurt him inside, bit by bit. He could feel Emma's heart breaking. He began walking towards the Great Hall, but Emma refused to end it like this.

"You mean you've never liked me? But why would you even waste your time on me?" Emma said, mostly to herself. "How could you?"

Luke let out an irritated and exasperated sigh. "Can you really be this dense? It was a joke, mate! This was never real! There's a thing called acting. All of this, everything you knew and everything I did, was purely acting." He knew everything he had just said was a lot to handle, especially all at once. Emma had already been sobbing, tears rapidly rolling down her cheeks.

"How was I supposed to know you were joking?" Emma silently whispered. She sounded as if though all hope was lost for her. She sounded like she couldn't take anymore; it was the last straw for her. It felt like if Luke touches her lightly, she'll crumple. She was fragile at that moment, vulnerable

"I…" Luke tried to say.

"I thought you were different, you know. That you might actually be the one that I will always like. I thought I actually mattered to you. That my fantasies are real. Turns out I'm just a joke to you," she spat. Emma spun around and slowly walked back to her dorm.

Luke wanted to call out to her, to make her come back. He wanted to so desperately tell her how he really felt, how awful of a human being he was, and how much he actually liked her. But instead, all he could do was watch her figure walk away from his grasp.


	6. Chapter 6: The Kitten

House: Slytherin

Category: Themed

Prompt: Diagon Alley

Word Count: 1157

Pansy Parkinson was a second-year Slytherin student. She had been on her way to Diagon Alley for some back-to-school errands, and she was ecstatic at the thought of returning to Hogwarts, where she would be reunited with her Slytherin family. She was also excited to go back and show the school just how impressive Slytherin really was. To Pansy, the other houses wouldn't even begin to compare to the awe-inspiring skill that they had. She swore to give her best to her house that year, especially because she didn't want to be one of those stereotypical, annoying second-year students.

Shifting and dodging through the bustling crowd, Pansy made her way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. After finally finding robes her size, her parents paid for them. Exiting the shop, they told her that they would take care of her remaining supplies. Left on her own, Pansy decided to walk around Diagon Alley. She had taken a long look at the things surrounding her, absorbing the sights. It was the first time she had actually seen the shops and people thoroughly. Last year had been hectic: she and her family had been rushing to the shops to quickly grab her supplies and leave, all without even a minute to spare.

Diagon Alley, she noticed, was cramped, but it had a happy and joyful atmosphere. Nevertheless, she felt uncomfortable there. Everyone was basically rubbing against each other with little to no personal space. It felt wrong. She was familiar with Knockturn Alley, as her parents would frequently visit it, bringing her along with them. The dark and gloomy place had a welcoming and calm aura to it. But Diagon Alley was loud and bubbly, too over the top. It seemed like Diagon Alley was a puppy jumping up against your legs, compared to the silent and sly cat that was Knockturn Alley. The bright, popular place was littered with dozens of shops, each with their own unique purpose. Nearly everything a wizard could possibly need was there. But there weren't any dark, hidden nooks or shadows. Everything was wide open for the whole world to see.

Pansy walked through the crowd, showing off her newly bought Slytherin robes. She was beaming and glowing with pride as she observed the many witches and wizards that wore the familiar crest. Head high and chin up, Pansy walked through the crowds as if she had known Diagon Alley like the back of her hand.

Coming to a pet shop, Pansy wandered in, curious as to what animals would be there. She looked at the different animals that were in cages and free-roaming. Coming to a box full of kittens, she turned her head away in disgust. She absolutely hated cats. The idea of them rubbing against her leg, leaving traces of fur afterward. The constant meowing, pleading for more food even though they just had some. That arrogant hiss when they thought their owner isn't worthy enough of petting them. The disgusting, wet hairballs that they coughed up, sending chills up the owner's back. Finding cat hair in the weirdest of places. It was just too much for Pansy to handle. Cats were her least favorite animal, and that was saying a lot, considering that Pansy didn't like many animals.

With a scowl, Pansy immediately turned her heel and headed straight out of the shop. But then, she felt something following her. She felt the feet touching the back of her heels as she walked. Turning her head at an alarming speed to see who dared to follow her, she saw a tiny white cat at her feet. Its head looked up at her. It looked as if though it was smiling, clearly content with its choice of following Pansy. She moved her foot, shoving the kitten to the side. It rolled over to the side, but got up again and started towards Pansy. "Stop it! Get away from me you mangy furball! Ugh!" Pansy said in disgust. The little kitten wouldn't stop going to her, even if Pansy tried to return her to the box. She had shown her intelligence of climbing out of the box.

Pansy tried to get rid of her, though she avoided hurting her since she wasn't very old. After doing whatever came to her head, she was at the last resort. She had to carry her. All of this time, Pansy hadn't dared to even place her hands anywhere on the kitten. She had been using her foot to move her from places. Scrunching up her face, Pansy leaned down and picked the kitten up. To Pansy's surprise, the kitten didn't show signs of aggression. She set the kitten down in the box, leaving quickly, hoping the kitten wouldn't see where she went.

Having a sigh of relief after what seemed like a million tries, Pansy walked in the direction her parents went. She suddenly felt a tug out of nowhere. She sighed irritably. She looked down, seeing the face of the kitten she now resented. "Get out of here you fleabag! I don't want you!" she spat. "The last thing I need is a ball of fur following me around. I need to be the best for Slytherin, you're just a distraction. Besides, you're too soft to be a Slytherin cat. Now, scram!" Pansy harshly told the kitten. It blinked.

"Ugh! Get away from me you annoying cat!" she said, as she shoved away the kitten.

The kitten then jumped up at a nearby pole and climbed up until it reached the roof of the shop. It had shown no signs of difficulty while climbing. It made climbing look so effortlessly easy. Turning away from Pansy's view, it headed to a nook on the roof. Pansy saw it go down, its tail was the last thing she saw of it. Nodding in satisfaction, she started walking again. A second later, she heard a meow. Groaning, she turned around with one eye closed, not knowing what she would see again. The kitten held multiple bodies of rats in its mouth. Pansy noticed a mischievous glint in its eye, obviously proud of its trophies. Crossing her arms, Pansy reluctantly smiled. She couldn't hold it in as she was impressed with the kitten.

It was a clever kitten. It had known how to follow Pansy and predicted what she was going to do next correctly. It knew how to catch game and the way to different places. It was sneaky and cunning. Also, very determined. Pansy realized just how much of a Slytherin the cat really was. She was genuinely impressed. Defeated, Pansy held out her arms below the cat. It gracefully leaped down into them. Pansy returned to the shop and bought the kitten. Putting it down, she began on her way again. She didn't turn around to see if it was following her. She knew that it would find her one way or another.


	7. Chapter 7: The Lyrics

House: Slytherin

Category: Drabble

Prompt: 'Immortals' by Fall Out Boy

Word Count: 883

Caroline Carter was a seventh year Gryffindor student. She was attending school at the time of the Battle of Hogwarts. She was one of the students who had volunteered to protect the school and to take part in the battle. Caroline supported Harry Potter, even if he was a bit reckless. She was also reckless at times, so she didn't judge him like other people did.

On the train to Hogwarts, Caroline had been listening to music. She was muggleborn, so she enjoyed music more than most people. Her favorite band was Fall Out Boy. She thought that their music was really fun and lively, but also very deep, in terms of lyrics and meaning.

They had come out with their new album not too long before the school year had started. Already, Caroline had a favorite song. It was 'Immortals'.

That song made Caroline feel powerful, like she could take on the world easily. As she listened to the song, she felt as though nothing could bring her down.

 _They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be._

 _I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way._

 _I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame._

 _I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_

Caroline felt like she could accomplish anything. No restraints and no failures.

Caroline had that song stuck in her head for a long while. It followed far into the school year. When she took tests, the song randomly interrupted her thoughts, making her write down the lyrics instead of the answer she had chosen. When she was in bed, ready for a good night's rest, the chorus boomed in her head. When Caroline was trying to memorize and recite a potion recipe, she would mistakenly throw in some of the lyrics. The song kept repeating in several occasions, showing just how much of an impact it had on her.

As the time neared when students could sense the feeling of evil in the air, they grew more tense. No one was their self. Everyone was on edge, jumping at every sound, wondering what evil being could be the cause of it. The students laughed at jokes with a fake tone. It was as if the news of Voldemort's threat had sapped the life and happiness from the school.

Then the school began to prepare itself for the expected battle. Students were assigned duties for when the dreaded day arrived. Older students were drafted to fight while the younger children were told to lay low.

When the gloomy day came, everyone was prepared. Most had accepted their awaited fates, good and bad. Caroline was part of the main offensive group. They were in charge of taking the first step in initiating the battle, signaling the rest to attack along with them. She was determined to survive.

Earlier that day, Caroline had a sense of dread on the bottom of her stomach. She felt nervous and tense, thinking of the battle, not knowing when it was going to be at the time.

When the school had received the announcement of Voldemort's warning, her shield of confidence broke. Her favorite song had built it, lasting throughout the year, but at the sound of Voldemort's cold and chilling voice, it shattered, as if it was made out of glass.

A few hours before the students had to meet to get to their places, Caroline decided to soothe herself with a bit of music, which was her escape from the world. She listened to 'Immortals' since it gave her a sense of control. The lyrics echoed in her skull as she played it on repeat. By then, the lyrics were engraved in her memory; she could recite them by heart.

When the students gathered together after a threat from Voldemort was made, they looked lost. No one had really thought about the reality of the situation. No one thought about what could really happen, so the truth really shook them. They realized that some people wouldn't make it, and that scared them the most, even more than the actual threat himself.

Caroline was trembling as she held her wand, but she kept a straight face. She wouldn't dare let anyone see that the situation was getting to her was getting to her.

Seconds before her group was sent forward to fight, Caroline started panicking. Out of habit, she started to recite the lyrics to 'Immortals'. The lyrics were running through her brain, giving her an extra boost of adrenaline and power.

 _Cause we could be immortals, immortals, just not for long, for long._

 _And live with me forever now, you pull the blackout curtains down just not for long, for long…_

It powered her, somehow. It was her source for being able to stand so long during the battle.

 _Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith is when it's tested again and again everyday…_

The lyrics were echoing in her mind as she kept going forward, putting all of her energy in protecting her friends and the school. She could feel her power radiating through her to the tip of her wand. It encouraged her to risk everything, so she did what she did best. Caroline decided to be reckless just one last time.


	8. Chapter 8: Goddess of Autumn

House: Slytherin

Category:Drabble

Prompt: Autumn/Fall

Word Count:792

It was finally Autumn. The leaves turned into vibrant shades of red, orange, brown, and yellow. The atmosphere was calm and relaxed. No one seemed to be stressed, sad, or frustrated. That was what Draco hated the most. Autumn was the most boring season. Since every student was in a merry and carefree mood, there wasn't much to do. There were no fights to start, no vulnerable students to pick on, and worst of all, no Hermione. He hardly saw Hermione alone in the Autumn. The Golden Trio almost always spent their afternoons with Hagrid.

Draco Malfoy had always had a crush on Hermione Granger. He knew that it would never develop into anything more, for it was just a silly little crush. Nothing major. Besides, he was already disgusted with himself for being attracted to a girl like her. He should have been fantasizing about wealthy, beautiful, Slytherin girls, not the bucked-toothed, bushy-haired, know-it-all Hermione Granger. Yet there was something about her. Maybe it was the twinkle in her eyes when she spoke about books, or the way the sunlight illuminated her honey-brown hair. Either way, she had a magnetic pull on him.

Draco was walking down the hall, shoving second-years out of his way, along with Crabbe and Goyle, his dim-witted "friends". He had been thinking up new insults he could spit at Harry in Defense Against the Dark Arts when he heard a light, bubbly laugh. He knew that sound. It was engraved into his memory like the image of her smile.

It belonged to Hermione.

He cast his gaze to his left, where he saw the three friends. Envious of how close the two boys were with her, he glared at them. Hermione laughed again, though, and the sound drew Draco's attention back to her, his gaze softening. He longed to be there, but he had to keep his pride. He hardened his expression.

Once class had started, Draco's mind was filled with visions of Hermione. Every now and then, when Professor Snape asked a question, Hermione's arm would shoot straight up. It would catch Draco's attention, saving all of his senses for what Hermione had to say. He could listen to her voice all day. It was as if she had cast a spell over him, something which she was certainly capable of doing.

When class had ended, the students shot out of their seats and rushed to the exit. Yet Draco stayed seated, too entranced by Hermione's hair bouncing as she walked.

That following afternoon, he followed her out into the lake. He crept behind her silently, not wanting her to notice him. She was heading towards a tree. Draco noticed she was carrying a bag with her, full of books he assumed, as it was hitting her hip when she walked. She sat down in front of the tree, two sides of it sort of cradling her. Leaves were scattered all around her, making her stand out more with her white blouse. Draco thought she looked like the Goddess of Autumn. The sun was hitting her hair at just the right angle, making it glow a light auburn color. Draco couldn't take his longing gaze from her; he wanted her so much that he couldn't even describe the feeling. He watched as she took several books out of her bag, holding them in her hand, deciding which one to read. She finally went with one and settled down at the foot of the tree. The tree branches, full of beautiful, vibrant leaves, fell over her, creating a shield of sorts, over her head. The leaves around her feet only accented her presence, making her all the more desirable to Draco.

Draco heard a forced cough behind him. Whipping his head around, he saw Professor Snape standing with his arms crossed, a scowl on his stern face.

"May I ask why you are looking at Ms. Granger? You look as if you're drooling at just the sight of her," Snape taunted.

Draco's mind went blank. He couldn't of an excuse because what Professor Snape said was true. "Um... I-I can explain," Draco started to stammer.

"Do not. Come with me, Draco. You can drool over Ms. Granger another time. 10 points from Slytherin, thanks to your ignorance," Snape scolded.

Draco let his head droop. His own foolishness was the cause of the points they lost. Snape must have been really irritated with him, to be able to take points from his own house, which he rarely does.

But points were the last thing on his mind. It was engulfed with the image of Hermione, looking like a goddess. He let out a small grin, thinking to himself that Autumn might not be that bad after all.


	9. Chapter 9: Honoring Their Memory

A/N

House: Slytherin

Category: Drabble

Prompt: "What would it take to make you listen to me?"

Word Count: 893

Edward Lupin, or Teddy for short, was the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Shortly after he was born, both of his parents had died in the Battle of Hogwarts. After the battle, Andromeda Tonks had stepped up to raise him. She had help from his godfather, Harry Potter, as well.

When Teddy grew up, he never questioned about his parents. The thought just didn't occur to him. He was young at the time and did not understand the seriousness about the situation, nor did it bother him. Now that he was 13 and in his third year, the Battle of Hogwarts had come up in conversation far too often. His friends had asked him about his parents and whether he knew much about them. He would shrug the question off, if the topic came up. But he knew that deep down in his heart, he desperately wanted to know about his parents too.

Teddy would sometimes bring it up with Andromeda, but she always pretends to be too busy with something to answer the question. He's aware that she might be avoiding the question because it's personal. Despite that, he knows that he has the right to know what exactly happened to his parents. He is their son, after all. It's ludicrous to not be able to know anything about your parents.

It was around Christmas time when Teddy had felt like it was the last straw. He couldn't spend the rest of his life not knowing what was left of his parents. He had made up his mind. Teddy would come home to Andromeda for the holidays. While he is with his family, he would bring up the Battle of Hogwarts. Then, he'd demand answers to his many questions. Since his godfather, Harry Potter, would also be there, he could help with answering.

When students started heading home for the holidays, Teddy joined them. After a few hours, he arrived at his childhood home. As he opened the door, he saw the old gang was sitting in the living room, drinking tea happily. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were discussing the old memories they experienced together. Andromeda was listening in and hearing the stories the trio had to tell. They stopped talking when they noticed Teddy standing at the doorway.

Andromeda stood up immediately and flew across the room to hug Teddy. The others joined in when she let go after what seemed like 5 hours. "How are you Teddy? Are you liking school?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's alright I guess. I mean, we're discussing the Battle of Hogwarts at the moment, so it's interesting," Teddy replied. Andromeda, Hermione, and Ron agreed that it is an interesting topic to talk about. Harry, however, held a solemn look on his face. Teddy assumed that it was full of grief.

"So," Teddy began, as the group sat down on the couches. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about the battle," he said, facing Andromeda. "It would help me understand more. It's for school."

Andromeda had developed an attitude hearing Teddy's question. "I told you all there is to know. There is nothing else," she spat. She stood up harshly, knocking over her chair. This signified the end of the discussion, but not for Teddy.

"No!" he yelled. "I have had enough of your games. All I want to know about is what happened to my bloody parents! You've avoided this for much too long. What would it take to make you listen to me?"

The trio and Andromeda had shocked expressions spread across their faces. Hermione and Ron kept their faces down. Harry looked at Teddy sympathetically. Tears formed inside of Andromeda's eyes, though her face remained stern.

"Hermione, Ron, can you give us a couple of minutes?" Harry said, breaking the tension. The couple got up and gave Teddy reassuring smiles as they left the room.

Andromeda spoke up first. "I'm sorry for shielding this for so long. All I wanted was to keep you from breaking. I wanted you to live your life happily," she admitted.

"I would have been happier if I knew the truth. I've lived my whole life without knowing if

my parents died for something. If I don't even know who they or how they died, then how can I call myself their son? What memory is left of them? Who will keep it alive? Not you. You act as if it never happened. You're destroying what's little is left of them," Teddy hissed, his voice gradually getting louder as he progressed in his argument.

Andromeda nodded, ashamed at what she kept hidden for so long. She began to sob and quickly fled the room. Harry stared at Teddy with a sad look. "Your parents were brave. They risked their lives for me, and for you. They gladly gave their lives for a good cause. You should be proud," Harry said warmly. "Your mother was there for me when I was your age. Your father taught me how to defend myself against many dark forces. They were both a big influence in life," he began. "They proudly went into battle. Back to back. Sadly, they didn't make it. They were killed. We honor their memory because they made a difference in all of our lives," he said warmly.

Afterwards, Teddy enjoyed the holidays, finally satisfied.


	10. Chapter 10: Never Say Goodbye

Malissa Park has been best friends with Joy Hart and Henry Hill since they were babies. Luckily, they were invited to Hogwarts in the same year as Harry Potter. The three of them had grown up together. They had their childhood filled with fantasies of Harry Potter, and couldn't wait to receive their letter when they turn 11.

The years flew by, and then they finally got to go to Hogwarts. Malissa was sorted into Gryffindor. Joy and Henry were sorted into Hufflepuff. Even though they were different houses, they promised to always be there for each other.

It was their 7th year at Hogwarts, and things had begun to change rapidly. Harry Potter hadn't come to school, and neither had his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. It worried some of the students, since Harry was the one they all depended on. Malissa's friends were the only students who seemed to be prepared for the war, if necessary. She couldn't understand that because she was supposed to be the ready one. She was a Gryffindor, for Pete's sake.

The rumors about You-Know-Who attacking the school were starting to get to everyone. The teachers were frantically reviewing useful spells and curses. Even the students were finishing up their business in case the battle went terribly wrong. Malissa wasn't worried about anything, except the fact that she may lose someone during the battle. She wouldn't be able to stay with anyone, not unless she wanted to survive.

Every night, she would review the spells and tricks she could use, just in case she got held up. During the day, Malissa would put on a friendly and happy face. She wasn't going to let the professors and staff see how much the situation was getting to her. She also wanted to set an example to the younger students, so that they get reassurance that everything would turn out okay.

A couple of weeks later, Joy overheard the teachers discussing the best course of action, since the Death Eaters were planning to attack later that afternoon. In Transfiguration, Henry got to pass on what Joy heard to Malissa. Somehow, students in that class got ahold of the information and spread it around the school.

"How did they find out? You were whispering!" Malissa asked, irritated.

"You know how nothing ever stays a secret at Hogwarts. It's just natural for everyone to know," Henry answered calmly.

Joy ran up behind them, catching up. "Hey guys. I guess there was no point in keeping the info on the low. The whole world knows," she laughed. Henry chuckled.

"Guys! This isn't the time to be laughing! You do understand that You-Know-Who might actually attack? This is not a bloody game!" Malissa argued. "People could die! This isn't a joke! I thought you guys, of all people, would understand, but apparently I was wrong."

Henry and Joy's faces darkened. Joy tried to ease the tension. "Sorry. It's just that everyone is so serious now. Nothing is fun anymore. The people here rarely laugh," Joy said.

Malissa couldn't believe them. This was a serious situation for her. Especially since anything could happen. She stormed off to her next class, leaving her friends to call after her.

"Malissa! Hold on!" Henry yelled after her. He trailed after her. Joy stood in the hall, thinking of what Malissa had said.

"I'm fully aware, Malissa. We're not going to make it," she said, barely audible.

At dinner, Malissa sat with them. She likes to bend the rules a bit, so the teachers got used to it. She was still fuming about her argument, so she didn't say much to them. They kept shooting sideway glances at her every once in awhile. She wasn't going to make a big deal out of it, so she kept her mouth shut.

When dinner was about to end, Professor McGonagall stepped up to the place where Dumbledore used to make announcements. "Today, we have received word that the Death Eaters will strike at midnight if we do not give up Harry Potter. I'm sure you all heard it, as the warning was in your head," she said. "The professors and I have made a plan to distract the enemies for as long as possible. We need the younger years to stay out of this, but we'll need the older students to assist us too."

Malissa looked at her friends and exchanged worried glances. After that announcement, the students were sent to their common rooms to prepare.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Joy asked.

"The only thing we can do. Fight. If we fall, we get up again and repeat. There's no excuse to stop fighting because when you stop, someone might get hurt because of that," Malissa said honestly.

"We'll be okay. We know what to do," Henry encouraged.

"I sure hope so," Joy said unsurely.

"Oh, Malissa, I don't know if I'll get another chance to tell you this, but…. I really like you," Henry confessed.

"What?"

"I've liked you since the first year of Hogwarts. That's when I realized that I've always liked you. I know it seems a bit late and all, but given the circumstances, I think this is the right time to tell you."

Malissa didn't think twice before hugging him. They shared one last group hug before they had to leave to their assigned battle positions.

"This feels like goodbye," Malissa said, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's not, Malissa, this is just the beginning, you'll see," Joy said, tears already falling from her cheeks.

Henry hugged Malissa for one last time. He held her. "Just think, once this is all over, we'll be together again. Just the two of us. And Joy." He laughed lightly. "After the battle, we'll get to start over again. It'll be a new era, with new opportunities. It's something to look forward too. I'll have you in mind to keep me going."

"This isn't goodbye. Not ever. We're gonna be here afterwards, cleaning up the mess, but we will be together like always. We promise," Joy reassured.

"Always," promised Henry.

Giving one last look at each other, they tore away and went to their positions. The battle had begun. Witches and wizards fell and got back up; others, however, did not. Throughout the battle, Malissa had been searching through the crowds of fighting wizards for Henry or Joy, yet there was no sign of either of them.

The battle had finished. People were gathering up the wounded and the dead. Madame Pomfrey had been covering up the dead with sheets, and was going around to students making sure they were okay. Malissa had barely escaped. She was almost done for when a Death Eater was going to curse her, but Neville Longbottom had saved her. She had a broken wrist, a sprained ankle, and a couple of scratches all over her body.

She ran along the rows of students, frantically searching for two familiar faces. She had ran three rounds around, checking everywhere. She stopped and looked around desperately. Frustration bubbled inside her, along with worry.

Suddenly, a light hand rested on her shoulder. She was expecting Joy or Henry, but it was neither. Instead, it was Madame Pomfrey. "Malissa, come with me," she said gravely. Malissa followed. They stopped in front of two bodies that were covered with white sheets. Malissa didn't know what she was seeing. She bent down and lifted a sheet up. She saw Henry's scarred face, pale as a ghost.

Malissa gasped. She didn't even dare to look in the other sheet. She knew what was waiting. Malissa covered her mouth to keep from making a sobbing noise. Madam Pomfrey gave her a sympathetic look and continued to the next student.

"I thought you were going to come back to me," she sobbed. Tears streamed down her face . She couldn't stop.

After the cleanup, a few days later, she headed home. She didn't speak to anyone about what happened.

In the afternoon, Malissa received a package in the mail. She opened it, not knowing what to expect. Probably letters saying apologies for her loss and that sort of thing; however, that was not what the package contained. She picked up the items. They were photos of everything that she and her friends did together. Henry, Joy, and her at the Shrieking Shack. Drinking butterbeer. The last photo she picked up had the three of them when they were first years. It was during Christmas. At the bottom of it, it said "Always".


	11. Chapter 11: Reflection of Two

**A Reflection of Two (Cho Chang)**

Going back to Hogwarts was like having a knife being impaled into you, and then having to take it back out. It was a reminder of what I had lost. I despised the feeling, and somehow, I blamed the school for the _his_ Diggory's death, to be specific.

Cedric was a Hufflepuff,and I was a Ravenclaw. We had begun dating during the Triwizard tournament, when he asked me to the Yule Ball. We hadn't even lasted a month when he was killed by You-Know-Who. It had shocked me to see his body on the grass when Harry had returned by Portkey. I had no idea what I was seeing. One second, everyone got up to cheer upon the return of Harry. The next second, people's expressions began to change to scared looks on their faces when they realized what was going on. They were seeing Cedric's corpse. Motionless and…. already gone. That moment has been haunting my mind for the longest time. Even seeing Harry in the halls or in class triggers my memory. I can't think about Harry because he reminds me of Cedric. And not in a good way.

Hearing Luna Lovegood's chilling voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Cho, are you alright?" She had a distant look on her face, but at the same time, she looked like she was paying all of her attention on me. I looked around my surroundings to check if I was still in reality. I felt the bumps of the carriage we were seated in. This is real then.

"I'm fine. Just back-to-school jitters, I guess," I lied. She looked unconvinced. She sighed.

"You can't lie to me. I know when you're okay and when you are troubled," she pressed.

I don't want to explain what I'm feeling. I like Luna, but I don't think she would understand. I'm too broke of a person for anyone to handle. I'm taking a chance though. I know Luna has gone through her mother's death, so she might very well understand.

"Truth is, my mind and heart has been thinking about last year. I can't get the thoughts out of my head. They're eating me up," I confessed. I spilled everything that I was conflicted about.

"I know it is hard to accept but you have to keep your chin raised. You can work through this, you are a Ravenclaw after all. We specialize in strategies," she smiled. After a while, she asked,"What do you wish for exactly?"

That's when everything was glued together. I wanted Cedric to be alive. But to be exact, just him is fine. The only problem that I have yet to solve is if I want Harry too. I like him, but I have mixed feelings. I don't want to blame him for what happened to Cedric, but I can't help it. On the other hand, he is very nice and caring. I really like him, but it's so wrong. It's like I'm betraying every memory of Cedric and whatever is left. Luna spoke once again, interrupting my debating thoughts. "Did you know that The Mirror of Erised can show someone's most wanted desire?"

I had a confused expression on my face. She had said that so casually. This might actually be the solution to my problem. "Do you know where I might be able to find this mirror?" I asked eagerly.

"Somewhere in Hogwarts," she answered. She went back to reading the Quibbler. I assume that means that it's all she can offer me. Lucky for me, it's all I need.

When we arrived at the castle, I immediately went straight to Ravenclaw tower. The next morning, I went to the library and begun to do research on the Mirror of Erised. All I found was that it showed what anyone's deepest desire is, and no one has knowledge of its whereabouts. The last anybody heard of it was when they built Hogwarts. I was at a dead end, which didn't have a way around it. Throughout the day, I kept thinking of possibilities where the mirror could be. Finally, when I was getting for bed, I suddenly thought of a location. The Room of Requirement. It might be a bit of a stretch, but I have to find this mirror if it's the last thing I do.

I dropped my uniform for the next day onto my bed and put on my robe. I silently tiptoed downstairs. I need to do this while no one would be outside of their dormitories. I opened the common room door as quietly as I could. When I managed to slip out, I realized I had no idea where the Room of Requirement might be. I thought back to when Luna might have been rambling on about it. Ah ha! I remember she said that it was somewhere blank. A wall that looked blank and out of place.

I started to walk in no particular direction. After what seemed like forever, I walked by an empty wall that seemed pretty normal. I kept walking, but then I retraced my steps to the wall. It seemed like such a good wall to use. Paintings could've been hung there. It was strange. I doubted it was the wall that Luna referred to, but something tugged me towards it. As I stood in front of the daunting size of the wall, I kept waiting for something to happen. I'm not sure if I am supposed to do something. "Oh, this is getting me nowhere-" mid-sentence there was a low rumbling noise made from the wall, then a door was formed. I was hesitant to open it, but I knew that the answer to my conflicts might be just behind the door in front of me. I took the handle and pushed. Inside, there were a million items stacked upon each other. It was like a maze. I fast walked to the back, where I figured the mirror might be, since no one would likely go to the back.

Sure enough, it was there, hidden behind some furniture and boxes. I moved them as quickly as I could. When I had finished, I took a good look at the mirror. Its appearance was sophisticated and actually quite frightening.

I stood in front of it, and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes as I exhaled. When I opened them, I didn't see anything. A wave of confusion swept over me. Why didn't the mirror work? But right as I said that, an image began to form in the mirror. It was indistinct at first, but a few seconds later, the image was clear. It was me, standing with Cedric. We were smiling, and Cedric had his arm around me. We looked older. And happy. I wanted that with him.

I smiled at the thought and reflection in front of me. Surprisingly, the reflection shifted to another. It was distorted at first again, but it began to take form. It was Harry. Alongside him was me. He was pulling me close to his side. We were laughing. The only difference is that we look as we do now, not older. I don't remember much, but I know that I ran as fast as I could back to the dorms.

Now, as I look back at it, I realized that the second image that I saw in the mirror was what I wanted at that time, when I was still young and didn't have anyone else. The reflection of Cedric and I was what I wanted since forever: for us to be together even when we're older.

I know that Mirror of Erised calmed some of my racing thoughts. But it did not erase them. Even for a bit of rest of some thoughts, I'm still grateful. I will never forget those reflections.


	12. Chapter 12: The Photos

House:Slytherin

Category:Themed

Prompt:Photography(action)

Word Count:1,392

Albus Severus Potter was the famous Harry Potter's second son. He hated this. It was a terrible burden he had to live up to. Everyone always assumed that their child is just as good as them. Problem is, Albus isn't. He's nothing like his father. He doesn't spark the same natural talent that Harry does. Because of this, he has the worst luck at school.

Albus has always had a tough time at Hogwarts, where he's surrounded by people radiating magic. The only reason he continues to go is because of a girl. Her name was Willow Hart. The only downside is that she is a Hufflepuff. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are complete strangers. The chance for a relationship to fully grow and blossom is close to nothing.

Harry Potter, Albus' father, knows how he struggles at school. He suggested that he join the school newspaper. There he might have a slim chance of promising friendships, but all that matters is that there's a chance. Albus was reluctant at first, saying that only nerds and Hufflepuffs do that sort of thing. But, he came up with an idea that might be the only reason he would ever consider joining the newspaper. He would apply for the photographer position. All he'd have to do is take random pictures of anything that looks fitting for the front page. The benefit to him is that he'd be able to see his crush more closely.

On the first day of school, Albus was the first to spring to his feet in the morning. He was eager to sign up for the newspaper before breakfast is served. Rushing down the halls, at the same time putting on and adjusting his robes, he reached the admission form. No one had signed up for the photographer position. Albus held the biggest, crooked smile he had ever had. Finally printing his name in the blank space, he headed for the Great Hall. There were a few people sitting at their house tables, including Willow, who held Albus' gaze, only resulting in him turning away. Her blue-aqua eyes intimidated him, it was as if they could read what he was feeling inside.

He sat down with a couple of his "friends", if he counted the students that made fun of him for not being a clone of his father. Slowly, other students began to pile in, eagerly taking their seats, waiting for the glorious food. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the students were packing into their food.

Albus was occupying himself with eating pumpkin pie, when someone lightly tapped him on his shoulder. "Yeah?" he asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Um... you applied for the photographer position?" a voice asked. It belonged to a girl. Albus whipped his head around, only to find stunning, piercing eyes that looked curiously into his own. It was Willow.

"Wh-what? Yeah, yeah, that's me. I applied," Albus stammered. He could barely force out a few syllables, let alone full words.

Willow giggled. She looked up, straight at his eyes. "Well, if you want the position, it's yours. I came to bring you the camera, without it I doubt you'll get very far," she smiled. "I'm the head of the newspaper, so if you ever need anything, just ask me. Good luck."

"Th-thanks," Albus said. He couldn't take his eyes off her swaying lilac hair. The hair dye was faint, but it was vibrant enough to seize his attention. Without a second thought, he raised the camera to his eyes and clicked. The picture captured her back and her head full of lilac locks. It was the best picture he Albus had ever seen. It possessed a mysterious feeling, but with a majestic touch to it. Smiling to himself, he turned back to his meal.

When classes ended, he was heading out to where Hagrid's hut was located, so that he could take a couple of photos, and get familiar with the camera. He aimed the camera at the forest, hoping to capture a stunning view. Instead, as he was moving the angle of the camera, he saw Willow. She was sitting at the top of the hill, brushing hair out of her face, gazing dreamily at the forest. Albus snapped a picture of that dreamy moment. Suddenly feeling very weird with himself, he dropped the camera from his eyes and headed to his dorm.

The next few weeks, went about the same. It consisted of him being teased, doing a good job for the paper, and taking more pictures of Willow. She never seemed to notice, thankfully, as Albus was sure he was making it very obvious.

The photos only made Albus long for Willow. He wanted to talk to her again, to hear her cool, relaxing voice. He wanted to look into her eyes and drown in them. He longed to hang around her and experience the feeling of being in close quarters, not just the look of her in photos. He felt like there was more distance between each other when he looked at the photos. She was so close, yet so far.

Albus was walking in the hallways one day, and saw Willow conversing with her friends. They looked like they were having a good time. It was a picture-perfect moment. As he raised his camera, Willow quickly turned her head around and faced the camera. She smiled brightly, her eyes crinkling up, holding a peace sign up with her hands. Albus took the picture without even processing what he saw in front of the lense. When he reviewed the picture, he noticed what Willow had done. Wearing a big smile, he looked up and met Willow's eyes. She grinned at him and waved. Albus was speechless. All he could do to respond was raise his hand and make a sort of waving motion. Willow turned back to her group, speaking with them once again, as if nothing had happened. Albus turned and headed to class, her smiling face burned into his memory.

At dinner, Albus finished his meal early so that he could get a head start at his already-late homework. Walking towards the huge doors of the exit, a girl got up from her seat and rushed towards him. "Hey!"

Albus knew that voice anywhere. "Hey Willow," he said.

"So, how did that picture turn out?" she asked casually.

Albus jumped. The memory struck him fiercely. He forgot that Willow saw him take it. She must have noticed the jump he made. "It's okay. I just want to see how it turned out and how I looked in it?" she giggled.

"Oh, um it's fine. Your fine-I mean...what?" he blurted out. She laughed. He collected his sense before he tried again. "The picture turned out great. You look good in it, don't worry."

"Glad to hear it. Oh, how about the other ones? How did I look in them?" she inquired coolly. Albus' eyes widened. He couldn't believe that she knew. She knew what he had done, and for a long time at that. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. His mouth just made shapes as he was searching for a bundle of words to throw together.

She laughed again, touching his arm lightly. The touch sent electricity through his body. "You think I wouldn't notice? I don't mind, obviously, but if you're going to take 'sneaky' pictures, then do it well. You stood out like a turnip in a carrot field," she teased. Albus smiled shyly. He was so shocked that he could do was make facial expressions, and even that didn't happen easily.

She suddenly took the camera from his neck. She turned it on and looked through the hundreds of pictures. "Hey! No!" Albus said, reaching for the camera. He was too slow. Willow had looked through most of them, smiling to herself. In the last moment, she took a picture of herself and handed it back. "What did you do?" Albus asked, a bit annoyed. He looked at the picture, finding a smiling Willow posing in her signature pose. "Thanks, I guess," he said.

"No problem. See you around, Albus," she said, touching his hand faintly as she turned to run back to her table, her lilac hair lightly whisking across his face.

"See you, Willow," he murmured, raising his camera.


	13. Chapter 13: The Monster

House: Slytherin

Category:Short

Prompt: Remus Lupin

Word Count: 1088

Remus Lupin was a werewolf. That's all there is to it. No one really cares if they have feelings, especially if they're a danger to society. Werewolves were seen as creatures of the night. Savage. Ravenous. Violent. Hideous.

Remus, however, was nothing like that. On the contrary, he was caring, thoughtful, and smart. Yet people only paid attention to the fact that he was a werewolf. Well, the people who are aware of the fact, anyway. That only really included his family, who weren't very supportive to begin with, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and some picky pureblood wizards who were friends with his parents.

One night, Remus was getting prepared for nightfall to come. It was going to be a full moon. His closest friends, James and Sirius, were already aware of this, so they tried their best to calm down his nerves.

"What if I lose control?" Remus asked, panicking.

Sirius looked straight at his eyes, his determination shining through. "You won't. You've done this before. Just remember who you are and what your purpose is. Trust me. Hold on to a memory of us for only a couple of hours."

"What if I hurt someone? What if I lose myself and I don't remember who any of you are? I… I could kill you," Remus said quietly.

James stood with his hands on his hips. He was showing his battle stance. "Stop with the what ifs. Don't think about it. You can't keep asking what can happen. The future unravels itself in its own ways. We can't do anything about it. We all know what can happen, we just don't acknowledge it," James said in a scolding manner.

Remus nodded, defeated. Although, his doubts were still nagging and pulling at his hair in the back of his mind. He went to his dorm and sat at the edge of his bed. Putting his head in his hands, he sighed, frustrated. His best friends didn't know what they were talking about. They had no idea. _They_ never experienced temptations to eat their own friends. _They_ don't know what it's like to be ignored by the people they loved. _They_ don't know how hard it was not to turn on a loved one when the wolf was in control. _They_ didn't know what consequences come with the label 'werewolf'. It wasn't anything a mere schoolboy should have to endure.

He didn't ask for this, any of it. He didn't ask to be a werewolf. When he was a wolf, he couldn't even control his actions, and when he was a human, nobody relied on him, his family shunned him away, pretending he didn't even exist ,and his friends offered well-meaning but worthless advice.

As everyone started to file into the room to go to sleep, Remus started to do the same. He acted naturally. Just like everyone else. No one asked questions. This was how hard he worked to seem just like them. No one suspected a thing.

Once everyone was settled down and Remus could his dormmates' gentle snores, he slipped out of his bed silently. He moved around the room like a cat, silent and murderous. The moon had already claimed its spot as it was perched at the top of the silky, never-ending violet sky. Remus's temptations had begun to creep up in his mind. Not daring to look at someone, for fear that he would not be able to stop himself from attempting something, Remus tip-toed out.

He had been transforming as he was sprinting towards the Forbidden Forest, putting as much distance between himself and the school as possible. When he finally arrived at a decent spot, he stopped, clutching his stomach and gasping, taking in gallons of oxygen. He was in his full form. He felt disgusted at the sight of himself. Remus needed to distract himself, so he began to run, full blown force, so as to run away from himself. The wind was whipping at his sharp face, when he caught a scent.

Running in the direction of it, he dove straight for a deer. Knocking it over, he sank his teeth into it until it went limp. He was satisfied with his catch, but as he raised his head to look at the size of the deer, his eyes widened in horror. Laying before him was Sirius. His corpse was in an uncomfortable position, with his limbs bent an unnatural way. The blood in his neck, where he made the killing move, pooling out. Remus started to back away at the sight in front of him. _What have I done?_ He thought. _You killed him! No! He went to bed! He couldn't have followed me!_ Remus whined and ran from the horrendous corpse.

He ran and ran and ran, the image of the body burned into his memory. He was shocked at what he had done. He was terrified at himself, of what he was capable of. Arriving near the edge of the forest, he heard his name being called out. His name was the only thing he could remember in his wolf form, however, the voices seemed familiar. He turned to the sound, finding James and Sirius staring at him.

"Remus, come here. It's okay. It's Sirius," Sirius said softly. Remus creeped cautiously towards him. He realized that he had been turned to normal, to his human form. Looking up at the sky, expecting to see the moon still out, he saw a pale orange blanket swept across the sky instead. It was morning, nearing the time they're supposed to wake up.

"Get away from me! I'm a monster! I killed you..." Remus started to say, choking back a sob. "Stop! Please don't get closer! Stop! Stop…." Remus said, shaking.

James and Sirius rushed forward to comfort Remus, telling him over and over that what he saw wasn't real. "I'm right here Remus. You didn't do anything to me. I'm alive and well. We came to check up on you. You seemed really tense before you left, so we wanted to know if you're okay. Look, we're both here."

Remus looked up at both of them. "I thought I killed you, Sirius…" he said.

Sirius looked at him sympathetically. "Well, lucky for me, you didn't. We'll always be here mate," Sirius reassured, taking Remus up by his shoulders, with the help of James.

"Always," James promised.

With arms around each other's shoulders, they stumbled sleepily back to the dorms, happy that they still had each other.


	14. Chapter 14: The Other Half

House: Slytherin

Category: Drabble

Prompt: "Family, first and forever." (Speech)

Word Count: 498

"George! Come down for breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley called. George grumbled as he practically dragged himself out of his bed.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Fred? Mum wouldn't have yelled so much at me if you had woken me up," George muttered, sounding annoyed. He looked over at the bed a couple of feet away from his. It was empty. Of course, it was. Fred had been dead for less than a month, and George still had a hard time believing the truth. He looked down at his hands, a tear streaming down his cheek and onto his palm. Memories of Fred waking him up, jumping onto him on his bed every morning, started to flood his mind. George wiped his eyes harshly, trying to erase the evidence of his tears. He didn't want the whole family to ask about it.

George stretched his body and made his bed, flattening it down. He glanced next to his bed. The blankets and sheets were neatly tucked into the corners, not a wrinkle in sight. George sighed. _I don't think I'll ever get used to this,_ he thought to himself.

George descended the stairs slowly, recalling the times that he and Fred used to almost tumble down them every morning. "Hurry up, Fred," his mother pressed, helping Ginny set up the table. She looked up at him when he finally reached the bottom of the stairs. "Where's your brother? Shouldn't he already be up with you?"

George looked up at her, a solemn expression overtaking everything else. Mrs. Weasley realized her mistake after a few seconds of staring at George. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear," she said, pulling him in for a tight hug.

The whole family had gathered at the table by that time. George could feel the sympathetic stares burning into him. "It'll be okay, love. These things take time to adjust to," Mrs. Weasley whispered, trying her best to comfort him.

"No!" George snapped. His emotions had been boiling up inside him as soon as Mrs. Weasley forgot that Fred was dead. "It will never be okay! Nothing will ever be okay!"

Everyone stayed silent. His voice echoed through the room. His eyes were filling up with tears, some rapidly spilling down. His voice started to choke up.

"None of you know how it feels. It's like a piece of me is gone. My best friend, my brother, my other half, whatever you want to call him, is gone. I'll never have him by my side again. It feels like my soul is emptier. I don't have the other half." His voice started to trail off, his emotions getting too strong.

"'You're right. We don't. I can't even begin to imagine how it must feel like. But we are here for you. Everyone. We are all in this together, and don't you forget it." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

Everyone had gotten up and embraced each other in a group hug, George in the middle. "Family, forever and always."


	15. Chapter 15: The Twins

House: Slytherin

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Siblings

Word Count: 498

Alice and Allie have always been together. Nothing could pull them apart, not unless one of them decides to. The two twins were inseparable, despite everyone's trouble trying to tell them apart. However, that didn't seem to bother them not one bit, that is, not before they received their letters.

On the morning of the faithful day, Alice and Allie had been talking about the different Hogwarts houses. Alice had always favored Hufflepuff, since they were all about finding the good in people and bringing peace and loyalty. To her, they seemed like the most perfect human beings. She strived to be like them so that she could be friends with anyone and everyone.

Allie, on the other hand, had harbored a secret liking for the house of Slytherin. Something about them seemed appealing, almost alluring to her. She admired their determination and their willingness to sacrifice everything for success, even if it was wrong. She believed that the most successful people were Slytherins. Severus Snape, Merlin, a part of Harry Potter, and even Voldemort. They were all very powerful and gifted wizards, all of which she admired. Even though Allie seemed obsessed with Slytherin, she tried to keep it on a low profile since she knew how much her sister absolutely loathed Slytherins.

Before the two sisters even got to have breakfast, two magical letters were so suddenly delivered. "Hey! It has the Hogwarts seal on the back!" Alice exclaimed. Allie sprinted from her chair, practically running over Alice, hastily snatching her letter.

Their eyes widened once they skimmed through the long-awaited letters. "Yes!" The sisters exclaimed.

XXX

Once on the train, Allie had disturbing thoughts. She had been thinking about how different she really was, compared to Alice. She realized how hungry she was to prove herself and her worth. All her life, she had always been confused with Alice. All her life, she had competed with her loved sister for everything. All her life, she had lost people just because Alice was "nicer". All her life, Allie had been overlooked and rejected. But, no one would have ever noticed, not even her loyal and close sister. All it took was a simple smile and the world was a happy place. It dawned on her how much she had really been hurting and how much power she truly wanted. She realized that, deep down, her love for Slytherin had been for a reason.

Once arriving to the Great Hall, Allie felt her hands getting sweaty. Her hunger for her wishes and bitter desires had grown stronger. She couldn't wait to get her hands on her wand and prove everyone who had ever doubted her wrong. Alice had been called up first, as usual. Allie was always second to everything. Alice was sorted into Hufflepuff, as she wanted.

Not even a split second later, the hat announced for Slytherin. Allie let out a smirk and threw a glare at Alice, making her expression shift to sudden fear.


	16. Chapter 16: Hermione's Confession

House: Slytherin

Category: Themed

Prompt: "H-how long have you been standing there?" (Speech)

Word Count: 2080

Hermione Granger studied the pale blonde hair in front of her. Her eyes were fixated on the boy's movements, even though getting the slightest bit distracted from the lecturing professor disgusted her. She also hadn't been shooting her arm up to all of the questions that were asked. That alone told Hermione how much she hadn't been herself lately. Something which she blamed on a certain Draco Malfoy...

"Hey!" A voice pulled her out of her thoughts. With a start, she looked up and noticed one of her best friends, Harry Potter, standing in front of her, a scowl on his face.

Hermione blinked, unaware of what had happened. Then she glanced about her surroundings, and realized the chairs and desks were empty. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about the homework I have," she lied. She slowly got up and acted as though everything was just fine. Normal. She, however, knew something was very wrong.

Harry must have noticed her peculiar actions, though. "Are you okay?" he asked, clearly not believing her homework excuse. "You haven't been yourself lately, Hermione."

Dumbfounded, Hermione tried her best to reassure him. "Of course. It's just the stress, I suppose… I mean, if you had as many classes as I do, I'm sure you'd be the same way," she joked. "Anyway, I have to go, Harry. I'd like to get as much homework done as I can."

Harry's wary expression disappeared and was replaced with one of relief. "That's how I know you're back to normal," he chuckled. "That's cool, Hermione. I'll catch you later." He turned to the right and walked towards the Quidditch pitch for the afternoon practice.

"And that's how I know that I'm a great actress," Hermione murmured to herself.

Once out of class, she headed up the stairs and to the Gryffindor common room. As always, the common room was crowded and loud as ever, especially for a Friday night. Shoving past the many gossiping students, Hermione made her way to her dorm. All she wanted was a place to herself and some peace and quiet. She needed to think. A lot. Her emotions were driving her nuts. She knew herself, and it was like she had switched bodies with Ron. At the moment, she only had the emotional range of a teaspoon, which would explain everything if she really had switched bodies.

Hermione threw herself onto her bed. Millions of thoughts rushed through her head, some reasonable and some totally out of context. She decided that all she needed was just a good night's rest. She hoped that that would clear her brain for a while, at least.

XXX

"Merlin's beard!" Hermione exclaimed. Her body was sweaty, as well as her bed sheets. She touched her face to check if this was reality, or a fragmented part of her dreams. Unfortunately, it wasn't. Sweat dotted her forehead, and her palms easily slid from all the moisture. She couldn't stop panting from the panic, her nightmare was still fresh in her memory. It was possibly one of the worst nightmares she had ever gotten.

However, the one thing that seemed to be burnt into her mind was a blonde boy's mischievous smirk. She knew that face all too well; it belonged to Draco Malfoy, possibly the most awful person she knew.

The dream was about her and Draco. She had foolishly developed a silly crush on him. In the dream, she had also stupidly decided to confess her love for him, which definitely had not ended well. She had seemed so weak… but then Draco had actually said that he also liked her too, which had made it even worse. What was she to do the feeling were actually mutual? "I'm so glad that was just a dream..." she sighed in relief. After a few minutes, she finally gave up and got dressed.

After getting ready, Hermione headed for the Great Hall, her stomach growling like never before. As soon as she arrived, the first person her eyes spotted was Draco. His dark grey eyes had caught her gaze at the same time, making her blink a few times in embarrassment. Dropping her head, Hermione shuffled towards her table, where Harry and Ron were sitting. Deciding to just forget the matter, Hermione acted as though she just had the best sleep she's gotten in days. Something feigning sweet blissfulness was the best way to go.

In the hallways, Hermione had always miraculously managed to lock eyes with Draco. It was awkward at first, but she got used to it. It would sometimes give her a flutter in her stomach. This went on for days. Hermione had begun to notice that there was always a little sparkle of emotion in his eyes whenever she looked. Some days they looked mischievous, others sad, some happy, and other days angry. Sometimes Hermione thought that his eyes lit up when he saw her.

However, this was taking a huge toll on her. Her grades, her appearance, her attitude, everything. She wasn't herself, and even she couldn't figure out why.

That night, Hermione laid in bed, the blankets pulled over her head, a weak attempt at trying to shut out the outside world. She had been playing with her hair, deep in thought, when something struck her. She had a crush on Draco Malfoy. Her eyes widened and she tightly shut her eyes. She rubbed her temple, as if she could try to snap herself out of it. She herself couldn't even believe it.

"I like Draco Malfoy," she silently whispered, as if she was trying to convince herself it wasn't true. "I like Draco Malfoy." This time she laughed. It seemed like the most ridiculous thing ever. "I like Draco Malfoy!"

She stared up at the ceiling, mulling over the thought that all these months hadn't meant she was dying, or going crazy. She had only been oblivious about her feelings toward the blonde-haired tormenter.

"Are you serious?" a girl's voice asked behind the curtain, almost mocking her.

Hermione threw back the blankets to find Lavender standing there, a scowl on her face. In the moonlight, she almost looked angelic, but Hermione knew from the years of knowing her that she was anything but. She had heard _everything._ A strange feeling rose up inside of her, telling her that this couldn't be good.

She gasped, her heart stopping her stomach dropping. Her eyes widened at Lavender when the realization set in, her fear growing since she knew that the girl before her was perfectly capable of telling the entire world _just_ how Hermione Granger felt about Draco Malfoy.

"L-lavender…. What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Hermione said, still shocked and barely being able to face the other girl.

Lavender put on an innocent look, knowing full well that she couldn't convince Hermione of her intentions otherwise. But Hermione saw right through it. She'd seen that look too many times to believe it was truly angelic. "What are you talking about, Hermione? I live here," she said in the nicest tone Hermione had heard her use.

"You can't repeat anything I just said. Do. Not. Repeat. It," Hermione said firmly.

"Aww, but that's boring. Come on, just a little tiny bit. Just the bit where you said that you had a crush on Draco?" Lavender teased.

"Don't test me," she warned, her voice hard.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! Honestly, you're no fun. I just can't see how _anyone_ would like you. I mean, just look at you," Lavender spat. "You're a bushy-haired, buck-toothed, unbearable know-it-all."

"What do you have against me?" Hermione snapped, looking at the girl with a new perspective, her anger bubbling up inside her, tempting her. She may be a Gryffindor… but she knew many things. Including the contents of a few of the Restricted Section's darker books.

Lavender merely laughed, as if this was just a joke to her. "Nothing. I just don't like you, is all." She said those words of casual dismissal as if they were just something else to toss around, like the hearts of her beaus.

"I don't want to hurt you, Lavender. I really wished we could've been friends. It doesn't have to be like this," Hermione said, trying to persuade her.

Lavender tilted her head in consideration. Her eyes lit up with the unmistakable wave of anger. Maybe, if things had been different, they could've been friends. But, this is different. This was probably one of the most important secrets Hermione has ever had. She was not going to let Lavender get away with something this precious.

"Fine. Hate me. Do whatever you want. Just do not tell _anyone_. You have no

right telling everyone with ears all of _my_ business!" Hermione spat. She didn't

know what else she could say to help Lavender see sense in this.

"Oh, Hermione. You don't have any idea what I'm capable of," she said, disappearing into the dark. With the faintest farewells, the curtain to her four-poster bed righted itself, and she was left in the dark once again.

Breathing in deeply, Hermione held back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. It was the only thing she could control, knowing that tomorrow may bring something that she couldn't fight.

XXX

Hermione was headed to the Great Hall, her mind full of worries and doubts. She still couldn't shake off what had happened the night before. As soon as she stepped inside, however, the whole room turned to her. She could feel their stares burning into her. Hermione quickly looked away, trying to act natural, as if this was something she could care less about. She swiftly took her seat with Harry and Ron. They, too, were staring at her like she was mad.

After finally getting irritated of being stared at like some kind of dessert, Hermione snapped. "What are you two gawking at?"

The two boys looked at each other, surprised at her sudden outburst. After a few moments of tense silence, Ron finally spoke. By that time, the other students had resumed their eating, but the two boys were still far quieter than usual, pushing their food around their plates in lieu of shovelling as much breakfast as they could into their mouths.

"So, do you actually like that bone-head?" Ron asked carefully, afraid of what Hermione respond with. Hermione just looked straight at him, and smiled kindly. She went back to eating as if the question was never asked.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione put her fork down, making a loud bang.

"Can I eat my breakfast in peace?! Do you guys always need to have a say in what I like? This shouldn't bother any of you since it doesn't even apply to you!" Hermione stormed off out of the Hall, tears burning in her eyes. When she was certain no one was following her, she threw herself onto a bench, trying to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. "Why can't I like him? Why is it so bad?" she asked herself. "I mean what is there not to like? There's his hair that looks so well looked after. There's his eyes. I could stare into them all day. There's his determination. He would do anything for what he wants. There's so much about him that I just admire. Why is it so bad for me to like him?" Hermione asked, almost begging at that moment.

"It's not bad," a voice said. Hermione looked next to her and saw Draco Malfoy was standing next to her. "I don't think it's bad."

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Hermione asked, panic firing in her system.

"Enough time to know that you actually meant that," he answered.

"You shouldn't have heard any of that. It wasn't for you."

"Really? I'd like to think that even I have a right to know what you think of me, you know, considering that it is about me," Draco joked. He didn't act how everyone

described him to be.

"I'm sorry. I know you probably don't even care or even like me. I was foolish to even think that," Hermione said.

"No. You're the brightest witch I've ever met, I wouldn't doubt anything. This wouldn't change about how I feel about you." Draco smiled, he held out his hand to Hermione. Hermione stared at it, feeling overwhelmed. She took his hand, and together they walked back into the Great Hall.


	17. Chapter 17: The Lying Ball

House: Slytherin

Category: Themed

Prompt: Magic 8 Ball

Word Count: 2706

Ollie Springs was just bounding with joy as he was on the train heading for Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He still couldn't believe that he had been eligible to attend such a prestigious school such as Hogwarts. Even after 2 years of being a student, the thought hadn't been fully processed. He was a muggle-born, meaning that he was born to two non-magical parents. When he got his letter, he thought it was certainly just a joke. However, he learned, after about ten owls, that it wasn't.

Now, he was going back to school as a 3rd year student. He couldn't wait to go back to his Hufflepuff friends and to see the Common Room again. Ah, the Common Room. It was one of his favorite places in the world. The bright, fluorescent colors of yellow lighting everything in the room. The polished, honey-colored wood tables, the cacti, the ivies, and the ferns decorating the shelves. The welcoming round doors that led to the girls' and boys' dormitories. The alluring, mouth-watering smell of the kitchen regularly wafting in. In Ollie's opinion, it seemed to be one of the happiest places on Earth.

However, the one thing, or person, that Ollie really wanted to see again was Abby Flowers. Abby Flowers was one of Slytherin's nicest girls, which is actually a pretty rare find. Ollie had had crush on her since he first laid his eyes on her during the Sorting Hat Ceremony. Her fearless determination radiated through her, making her entrancing to Ollie. Even though everyone in the Hufflepuff house disapproved of every Slytherin, Ollie didn't care. He knew how good of a person Abby was. He knew how she wasn't the same of just about every other Slytherin. She was different, and she was kind. She was ambitious and did anything she could do to get what she wants, but she was also kind-hearted, caring, and thoughtful. That alone showed Ollie that she stood apart from the rest of her house.

All he wanted to see at Hogwarts, was her smiling, laughing face. He wanted to see her eyes light up when she talked in class. He wanted to feel the determination firing in her heart. He just wanted to be there with her, feeling everything she felt, every step of the way. All he's ever wanted was to be there for her, even as a friend. Whenever she actually talks to him, even if it's just a greeting, his heart soars. It feels as though it just takes off without him. But to him, it was one of the best feelings in the world.

Ollie had been smiling to himself, looking like a complete dork. He had been thinking about everything he loved about Hogwarts, which also included Abby. However, he was unexpectedly snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard that silky, cool voice he oh so loves.

"Hey, Ollie," Abby said, a group of giggling girls crowded behind her.

"Hey, Abby. H-how's it going?" Ollie managed to say. He had hoped this would be over quick because he couldn't hold himself up for so long, especially in front of Abby.

"Good, good. My friends and I couldn't find an open car on this train, until we found this one. Would you mind if we sit with you?"

Ollie's heart stopped pounding. He could already feel the blood rushing to his face, making it turn a hot pink. "Y-yeah, sure," Ollie said. He hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

The car had been getting awkwardly silent, until Abby broke the silence.

"How does it feel to be a Hufflepuff?" she asked, sounding curious.

The question took Ollie by surprise. He raised his eyebrow to her.

"Are you serious?" he asked, trying to make sure he heard correctly.

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she responded. "What? You think that by being a Slytherin, I shouldn't be asking this question?" Her face said everything. Ollie realized he had made a mistake. _Stupid, stupid_ , Ollie scolded himself.

"No, no! I just… I mean…" Ollie tried to save the conversation. Abby giggled.

"Chill, dude. I'm just messing with you. Anyway, how about that answer?"

Ollie felt relief wash over him, his shoulders relaxing.

"Well…. It feels great. I mean, in my opinion, I've never felt better. When I joined Hufflepuff, my whole world brightened up. Every color was so vibrant and I always felt happy. I felt whole and alive. It really felt like the happiest time in my life, and it still does. I'd never felt that way before I discovered Hogwarts. I love being a Hufflepuff. It means that even I get the opportunity to make everyone's day better. It's like a job almost, when you're in Hufflepuff. Except, we don't see it that way, most of the time," Ollie answered.

Abby had been staring at Ollie the whole time. Her eyes piercing right through his with a fierce, unwavering gaze, but then they softened.

"I've never heard anyone describe it like you," she said, her voice quiet, speaking to no one in particular. "That was amazing," she complimented him.

"Th-thanks, I guess. Sorry, I just kept rambling on and on. You could have stopped me at any time you wanted, you know." He scratched the back of his head, feeling his cheeks heat up again. "I just get excited when I talk about things I love."

"No, no, no. It's great. It's amazing. It's…. Fascinating. I love hearing people like that. You just see their faces light up, and it just shows what they're passionate about. You can really tell a lot about a person, with something as simple as that."

Ollie smiled at her, falling in love with her all over again. That was what drew him in; that was what shone through her. Her fascination and interest in everything was so alluring. Everything about her just drew him in. He loved that feeling.

The rest of the train ride was spent talking and chattering about their lives and what they loved. It took up the 4 whole hours that were still left in the trip.

XXX

As soon as they arrived, the group's face fell.

"Back so soon?" Abby asked, her tone sounded disappointed at the sight of the castle. "I wish this could have lasted longer, Ollie."

"Oi, Abby," a Slytherin guy said. He stood outside of the car doors, looking annoyed at the sight of the people in it. "You're supposed to stick with us. Come on, we're here. Get your stuff." His tone sounded firm, but there was a certain softness to it. Ollie assumed because he was speaking to Abby.

"Oh, right, sorry. The other cars were full, so we had to sit here," Abby explained.

"I don't need a story, Abby. I just need you to get your stuff and to come with me." The unknown Slytherin waited until Abby gathered herself together.

Abby hurried to gather her bags and belongings. She turned to Ollie with an apologetic look. "Sorry, Ollie. Duty calls. I'll see you later, okay?" she said. Abby turned to the other Slytherin and walked down the train, his arm draped across her shoulders.

Ollie sighed. He assumed that maybe that guy was a special someone to Abby. _Stupid Ollie_ , he thought. _A girl like her would obviously have a boyfriend._

XXX

The next couple of school days had been uneventful. Whenever, Ollie passed by Abby in the halls, she didn't even take the time to glance at him. It was like they were totally different people. Ollie's hopes had fallen, but he should have known better.

However, one morning, he had received a peculiar item in a mail package. When he opened it, he discovered that it was a magic 8 ball. He recognized it because he had often seen it at muggle stores. "Hmmm… now why would someone send me this? I doubt it's even magic, but let's just give it a try," Ollie said, deciding to at least give the little ball a chance.

That afternoon, Ollie had gone up to his dorm. He wanted to experiment with the magic 8 ball. "Now, let's give you a try, shall we?" He began. Taking a deep breath, he started with the simple questions.

"Will I get good scores on my O.W.L.S?"

' _Not Likely',_ the ball had shown.

"At least you're being honest," Ollie shrugged.

"Does Professor Snape like me?" Ollie asked, curiosity sparked the interest.

' _No'_ , the ball showed.

"Oh, well. What can you do? I mean, he doesn't like many people anyway, so I'm not offended." He took a deep breath. "Now for the real questions."

"Does Abby like me?"

' _Yes'_ , the ball showed. Ollie gasped. He didn't know if he should believe the tiny item or if it was just a hoax.

"Do I… do I have a chance with her?" Ollie shakily asked.

' _Yes',_ the blue triangle in the ball said.

"If I asked her out, would she say yes?" Ollie said excitedly, his hopes raised again.

' _Yes'._

"Okay. If I asked her out, would she, for sure, say yes?" Ollie asked, deciding to finally get straight to the point.

' _Yes'._

"Yes! Okay, tomorrow I'm going to ask her out. I'm finally going to do it. Ahhh, I'm so nervous," he said, tucking into bed, happy with the responses he was given.

The following day, Ollie had gathered up the courage to ask 3-year long crush out. He decided he was going to get her to meet up with him after dinner. He thought it would be the perfect time, since the school day will have ended by then, and their stomachs would be full. It would obviously be the happiest part of the day, therefore the perfect time to ask someone out.

Ollie was heading towards the Great Hall, hoping to catch Abby before she went inside to have dinner. He didn't want to have to cross the whole room and face a bunch of suspicious, scowling Slytherins. Unfortunately, he got to the hall late, so he had missed his chance. Ollie swallowed his fear and fast-walked to the Slytherin table. He stood in front of it, which rewarded him with students giving him glares. He tried to be quicker, his eyes rushing to scan the faces in the table. When he caught Abby's eyes, he motioned towards the door with his hand. Abby slowly got up from her spot, almost hesitating to go up to him.

"Ollie… hey. Um, what are you doing here?" Abby asked, clearly sounding uncomfortable.

"I need to talk to you after dinner. Please. Meet me outside the hall near the entrance." Without hearing her response, Ollie walked away to his table.

Ollie waited outside of the hall. He paced around, waiting for Abby to appear. For a second, he thought that she wouldn't come. However, the magic 8 ball's words stayed with him, giving him hope. After a few minutes, Abby was exiting the Great Hall, surrounded by a group of Slytherin girls. He heard their giggles and whispers.

' _You're so nice!'_

' _You are so nice for actually meeting up with that boy!'_

' _If I was a boy, I would so fall in love with you.'_

' _How were you not sorted into Hufflepuff?'_

' _How are you even a Slytherin when you're that nice?'_

Ollie's heart started pounding. Abby brushed off the overwhelming crowd, finally heading towards Ollie.

"Sorry I made you wait. I just couldn't make those girls leave," she said.

"Oh no, it's-", he started.

"God, how annoying can they get? I mean, there's literally a line between being annoying and being unbearable. And I think it's safe to say that they are over that line, wouldn't you agree?"

Ollie's eyes widened. He thought he heard wrong when he heard those words come out of her mouth. "Wh-what?" he asked in dismay.

"The girls, obviously. Were you not paying attention?" she asked, sounding irritated.

"Excuse me, did I hear you correctly?" Ollie asked. His fear had disappeared. It had been replaced with pure anger.

"Of course, you did. Why are you asking so many questions? Are you deaf or something?"

Ollie's eyes narrowed. He felt like he had been cruelly deceived. "No, I'm not deaf. I'm just so blown away at your foul attitude."

Abby laughed, as if what he said were the most hilarious thing ever. "Oh my god. Wow. You didn't actually think I was being serious, did you?" She saw his unwavering expression and grinned. "Hold on. Let me get one thing straight. Did you actually think that I liked you?"

"Well, I-I," he stuttered. Abby giggled.

"Jesus, you are so stupid. Did you actually believe the act I had on?"

"Act?" Ollie answered silently.

"Yes, act. I'm not actually the nicest person ever. God, no. That's so boring. Obviously, I was acting. This whole 'innocent, saint-like' persona I have on, isn't me. I only do that because it's a way to get everyone to like me."

"What?" Ollie murmured.

"Yeah. I don't like anyone here. Everyone's either so reckless, stupid, unbearable, nice, and they think that they're so amazing. I act nice and angel-like because everyone likes me. It's how I get my way. Bravo, you're the first to find out my little 'secret'. However, it is fairly obvious. But I wouldn't expect any of the boneheads here to actually catch on."

Ollie was speechless. He couldn't believe he was hearing. Abby was a liar and a cheater. Everything that he had loved about her was a lie.

"Oh, sorry. Here I am, rambling on about me. What were you going to ask me?" Abby said, sounding so innocently fake.

"Oh… nothing. I wouldn't want to ask you now that I know you're a monster," he spat.

"Wait, hold on. I think I know where you were going," she grinned. "You were going to ask me out, weren't you?"

"Y-yeah," he said reluctantly.

"Oh, dear. How do I put this lightly?" she said, tapping her finger against her chin. "Oh, I got it."

She looked at him and smiled. Her expression changed to annoyance as soon as she spoke. "I hate you. I would never date you. You were foolish to ever think that someone like me, would go out with a person like you. You are possibly the person that I absolutely cannot bear on this Earth. And that's saying a lot, considering that I do not like a lot of people." Ollie's eyes had started to water. He had lived for the past three years fantasizing about a liar. He had been stupid to think that someone that perfect could actually be real. The real world doesn't have anyone like that. They're all just liars.

Ollie had begun to back up, shaking his head. "Aww, did I make you cry?" Abby mocked him. "I'm so sorry, Ollie. Not really, though. You really should have seen this coming. It was your own fault for believing in such lies. Anyway, I have to go. My 'friends' are waiting and I don't want to keep them at it for so long. That would just be plain mean."

She smiled innocently at him, and walked in the opposite direction. Ollie was left to cry alone. His tears flooded down his face, reminding him of what a stupid, foolish, gullible person he really was. He watched Abby's silhouette fade, anger and disgust boiling in him.

As soon as Ollie got back to his dorm, he took the magic 8 ball and looked at it with a fierce glare. _You stupid ball. You're nothing but trash. There's nothing magic about you,_ Ollie thought. He decided right then and there that he was going to throw it out. He set out to the lake, not even caring about getting caught and the consequences.

When he arrived, he didn't even hesitate to throw the ball as hard as he could into the water. He stared at the ripple the ball made, thinking about all the lies he believed and how he was deceived. He decided to never again believe in such things. He wouldn't be caught dead with something as stupid as the magic 8 ball.


	18. Chapter 18: The Helpful Phoenix

House: Slytherin

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Phoenix

Word Count: 488

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, staring solemnly at the blank piece of parchment sitting in front of him. All he could see was the faint, smiling face of his sister, Ariana. Her eyes showed her deep affection, reminding Dumbledore of the dear memories he had with her.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. The harsh memory of her death was still fresh, even though it had happened years ago. For some reason, Dumbledore had woken up with the haunting thought of her, which seemed to follow him throughout the day.

He couldn't shake the daunting and accusing thoughts that kept popping into his head. He decided to stay in his office for the day, not wanting to worry any of the Professors or students. On days like these, no one would really question him. Everyone mostly assumed that he was out of the school or just simply busy; no one doubted him since he was the Headmaster.

Dumbledore had been pacing around the room, deep in his shady thoughts, when he heard a slight flapping noise. It sounded as if it were a bird, or something bigger. Dumbledore carefully walked towards a high window, and slowly peered outside. After a few seconds of silence, he decided that it was probably just a pigeon or something. Heading back to his pacing space, he heard a more booming noise. It was the sound of heavy flapping; this time he knew that it belonged to a big creature.

As he turned around to face the window, a shadow blocked the way. Its wings were fully stretched out, revealing crimson and glimmering golden feathers. Dumbledore recognized at once what kind of creature it was.

The beautiful, yet intimidating creature, was a Phoenix.

The Phoenix slowly flew down, perching itself on top of a stack of books. "Oh, my," Dumbledore said in dismay. "What a peculiar time to have a visit from such a wonder." He gazed at the wonderful sight in front of him, asking himself why a phoenix had come to him.

After a few hours of observing the Phoenix, Dumbledore resumed to his pacing. He had been muttering to himself when he heard the cry from the Phoenix. "Did you want to say something?" Dumbledore asked.

In response, the Phoenix flew over to a hanging portrait of Ariana. It perched on a coat rack, sitting with a straight posture. It outstretched one wing and covered her face.

"Now, why would you do such a thing? That's my sister," Dumbledore told the Phoenix. The creature caught the portrait into its clawed feet and moved it to a spot where Dumbledore couldn't see it.

"Hmm… smart Phoenix," he said. Dumbledore placed his hand on top of its head,

gently stroking it. "Thank you, my friend. I guess you know what's best for me than I do."

"I'll call you Fawkes," he said, naming the creature in gratitude.


	19. Her Plead

House: Slytherin

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Professor Charity Burbage

Word Count: 453

"Wormtail! Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?" Voldemort scolded, upon hearing a wail from Professor Charity Burbage.

Professor Burbage had been abducted and suspended over a long table, filled with Deatheaters and underlings alike. She was at her breaking point, having been tortured and taunted. All of her hope had been gone. Her only support and what kept her endurance going was the presence of Severus Snape.

She kept glancing over at him, hoping to catch his gaze. She had wailed, a few moments before, to try to get his attention. However, it only made the tense atmosphere more suspenseful. She could feel as Voldemort summoned her over to the table, formally introducing her to the guests. She tried to move her head to where she could see Severus. "Sev-Sev...Severus," she said between gasps. "Severus, please," she begged.

XXX

Professor Burbage had been suspecting about Professor Snape for some time now. She had been questioning his whereabouts, trying to connect the dots.

"Severus, may I speak to you?" she asked the serious professor.

"You may," he responded slowly, his expression making her feel intimidated.

She exhaled calmly, collecting her thoughts. "Severus…. I've been pondering about your many absences. I understand you may be busy at times, but lately, you don't look or act the same. It's as if all the good from you has disappeared," she began.

He didn't respond, only the slight hint of a raised eyebrow. "I consider myself your friend, Severus, so I expect you to come to me if you have any concern."

"Noted," he said in a monotone voice. He turned around to leave when she spoke up again.

"I hope you're not associating with _those_ people, Severus. It's dangerous. I may teach a 'soft' subject compared to you, but I do know what it means to be dangerous."

"Do not speak of danger as if you have any experience with it," he retorted. "You have no right of mentioning anything of that matter. Don't act as if you know how it is." His stern expression had said it all.

XXX

Professor Burbage had thought back to when she tried to help him, to offer him support. She thought that he might stand up for her, to protect her, or at least prevent her from getting killed. She held his gaze, knowing that she didn't have much time left before Lord Voldemort got bored. She searched his face, hoping to find a sign for an emotion, or even pity. Tragically, she didn't. It was clear to her then, that he was not going to interfere. Her eyes began to tear up, as she attempted one final plea to her former friend. "We're friends."


	20. Chapter 20: There's No Need to Change

House: Slytherin

Category: Short

Prompt: Blue Hair Ribbon

Word Count: 930

Hermione sighed. She looked at her reflection. Her tired eyes from studying the night before stared back at her, accompanied with unkempt and rebellious hair. She tilted her head from side to side, trying to look at herself from different angles.

"Oh, please, Hermione. You've never been like this before," she whispered to herself. "You can't change how you look, so might as well just go on with your day." She gave up, finally heading down to breakfast after about 5 hours of staring at herself.

As she entered the Great Hall, she began to notice everything unique about the girls there. One had a necklace with, what she assumed was, a birthstone in it. Another had big, golden hoop earrings, making her have an elegant vibe. One girl's wrist was filled with what seemed like hundreds of different bracelets. And then, there was one girl who tried out different hairstyles every day. Hermione tried that too, but the only difference was that the girl actually made them look good.

Hermione sighed, feeling defeated. Here she was, as bland and plain as a girl could be. She noticed how ordinary she must've looked like. She was just another girl among the students, with the same old hairstyle and uniform, nothing really making her any different.

Hermione was staring at her plate of food, lost in thought.

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" one of her best friends, Ron, asked.

"Huh? What?" she said, slowly reacting to what he asked. "You can have it. I'm not hungry, anyway." She pushed her plate away and stood up from her seat. She did it in such a manner that made everyone stare at her. Her defense was a firm glare.

As she walked towards the entrance, she could feel someone staring at her. Instinctively, she turned to her left. Draco Malfoy had been staring at her with a stern expression. Not sure how to respond or whether or not to stare back, Hermione kept her chin up and kept walking.

The day continued on, the same as usual. She raised her hand in each class and finished her homework in record time. She was sitting at one of the corner tables when she started observing people, specifically girls. She noticed how each one of them had or wore something that made them unique. _Oh, dear. Here we go again_ , she thought. She couldn't stand to be in the bustling common room, filled with dozens of girls who actually had an idea of what they were doing.

"You are just fine, Hermione," she reassured herself. "You don't need to be like them. Besides, it must be totally boring just being one of _them_." She sighed and laid in bed. However, her head was filled with a million suggestions of what she could do to spice her appearance up.

Hermione shot up in her bed. "Aha! I know just what to do. And it's not even a big deal. No one's going to notice, and if no one even pays attention to me on a regular basis, then it won't change anything." Hermione felt clever. "Oh, Hermione. You've outdone yourself again."

The next morning, Hermione woke up, feeling the best she's been in a long while.

"Good morning, Ginny!" she said, rushing down the stairs towards the Great Hall, tying her new blue ribbon around her ponytail. She wondered if someone was going to notice the uncommon change.

Hermione sat down, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sitting in front of her.

"What did you do to your hair?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, umm, I just decided to fix it up a bit. You know, just to mix things up for once." She suddenly felt very self-conscious. _Snap out of it, Hermione. You've never been self-conscious before_ , she thought to herself.

She noticed Ron and Harry looked at each other with puzzled expressions, seeming as though they couldn't get used to the new look.

"Look, I don't care if you guys don't like the ribbon. I just wanted to try something new for a change," she said defensively.

"Uh, we didn't say anything," Harry started.

Hermione interrupted him. "I wouldn't expect you guys to understand, but at least don't make me doubt myself," she said, mainly staring at Ron.

She wasn't going to take any of it. She was going to feel happy that day, no matter what. Harry and Ron wouldn't understand, anyway. She didn't expect them to. She made her way out of the Great Hall, wanting to go read for a while, just to calm her nerves down.

"Granger!" someone called. Hermione turned, seeing Draco behind her.

"Malfoy?" she asked. She was clueless as to why he would want to talk to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to tell you something." He said. Hermione crossed her arms. "I know you may not like me, and you may hate me, for all I know. But, I just wanted to say that I like the new look. I mean, you look beautiful without it, but if you like it, then I like it too." Hermione was dumbfounded at what just came out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. "But, in my opinion, natural beauty is best. Someone should like you because of you. Not some accessory." He smiled a little. Hermione realized he had good intentions.

"Thanks," she said, watching him walk back to the Great Hall. She smiled and laughed to herself. "What was I thinking?" she laughed again and took her ribbon out, leaving it on the floor.


	21. Chapter 21: The Answers

House: Slytherin

Category: Drabble

Prompt: "You're like….a likeable mini ninja." (Speech)

Word Count: 499

Scorpius Malfoy stared at Albus Potter with a questioning expression, his eyebrow raised. "Are you really suggesting that we sneak into Professor McGonagall's office?"

"Oh, come on, mate. I didn't say we were going to _sneak_ into her office, I said we'd just visit," Albus Potter answered him. He had a mischievous look on his face, his smile widening.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. He sighed, clearly disapproving of the idea. "I'm in."

Albus' already wide smile widened even more, if that was even possible.

"Alright, then. Let's figure out a plan," Scorpius said, getting scraps of parchment, ink, and a quill.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. We're making a plan?" Albus asked, sounding confused for a second.

"Well, yeah, obviously. What else would we be doing? Acting like a Gryffindor?"

"You have a good point, they're pretty reckless. However, when have any of our plans ever worked?"

Scorpius pursed his lips. "True… come on, then. We're wasting time. I want to spend quality tea time with my favorite teacher," he said, waving for Albus to follow.

XXX

The boys walked down the halls, trying to act natural, which only made them all the more suspicious.

"Um, there's people looking at us, Scorpius. Maybe my idea was pretty stupid and reckless, after all," Albus whispered.

"What are you talking about, Albus? Your idea wasn't any of that. If it was, you would have been sorted into Gryffindor. Besides, what harm are we doing? We're just going to have some tea with Professor McGonagall," he said confidently.

The boys arrived to her office. They stared at the door knob, hesitating. Scorpius was the first to open the door. "Better late than never. Let's do this, Potter."

The boys entered the office. They looked around, awed at how organized it was. "We're never going to find those answers like this," Albus said discouragingly.

"I'll keep watch. You look for that answer key. I'm counting on you because if you fail, we both fail tomorrow's test," Scorpius warned.

"Right, got it. Aye, sir," he said as he looked around for his best starting point.

Minutes passed by, Scopius couldn't hear a thing. He started to get impatient.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw an empty room, excluding himself. "Wh-where are you, Albus?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Right here!" Albus answered, accidentally hitting the top of head with the desk.

"You're like… a likeable mini ninja," Scorpius complimented. "I didn't even hear you."

"Why, thank you kind sir. I got the answers, so let's go right now. I found some pretty interesting stuff in these drawers, and I don't intend to look at them for longer than I need to."

This time, Albus was filled with confidence, so he was the first to open the door. Outside the door awaited a frowning Professor McGonagall.

"My office, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter," she ordered, opening the door herself. The boys glanced at each other and smiled.


	22. Chapter 22: The Resurrection Stone

House: Slytherin

Category: Short

Prompt: "I miss moments like this more than anything."

Word Count: 665

Harry Potter still couldn't believe his eyes. Was he really imagining them or were his relatives really standing in front of him? All around him were his parents, godfather, and his father-like mentor, Remus Lupin.

He held the Resurrection Stone, firmly grasping it in his hand. He couldn't believe it actually worked. He knew the Deathly Hallows were real, but something had made him doubt. He somehow doubted if the sacred objects were something other than just a bedtime story.

The forest around him created shadows so dark that he seemed to be standing on a black abyss. The darkness in the forest framed everyone. It made the guests stand out even more, what with their milky white tone.

Harry took in a deep breath, confused as to who he should speak or look at first. He needed all the advice he could get, as it might've been the last time he'd see them while he was still alive. He decided to start with his mother, Lily.

She held her arm out, reaching for him. Her tender, gentle, doe-like eyes were

full of longing. Even if she wasn't physically present, Harry could still feel her love radiating into him as warmth. Harry's hand passed through Lily. Of course, it would. She wasn't really there. He felt like such a fool. He should've known better. He needed to keep his focus; his goal was to get as much help as he could get before facing Voldemort. Now wasn't the time to mope about how everyone is gone.

"You've been very brave, love," she said to him, her voice as soft as a feather.

Harry felt strange hearing her voice. "Why are you all here?"

"We never left, Harry," Lily reassured, a kind smile barely visible among her solemn expression.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked, turning to his godfather, Sirius Black. "Dying, I mean." He wanted to know so that he could mentally prepare himself for the worst.

Harry could almost detect a hint of amusement in Sirius' response. "It's quicker than falling asleep," he replied calmly.

"I'm so sorry… I never meant for any of you to die for me," Harry said, his voice cracking with guilt. The pale figures only gave small smiles in return.

"You're nearly there, son. Just a bit more, and everything will be okay," James, his father, told him.

Harry had almost been on the verge of crying. Every emotion that was bottled up wanted to come free. He wanted to be completely honest with everyone there. He felt like it was the least he could do for them.

"Your son, Remus. What about you and Tonks? What's going to happen to him?" Harry recalled urgently.

Not even a second later, Remus replied, "He'll know what his parents did for him in the future. Don't worry about him." Harry thought about what a loss it would be for their son. He knew what it felt like to grow up without a real family or his parents. He didn't want the same for him.

"I know what you're thinking, and I understand. However, we left him in good hands. You'll be there alongside him, I hope, which also includes your friends," Remus said. Harry nodded, letting one other pressing thought to rest.

"I miss moments like this more than anything," Lily spoke. Her expression had a mix between sadness and joy. "I miss having you around and messing with you. I miss having talks like this, even if we weren't able to have any in real life."

"I do, too, Mum. I'll remember all of you. I'll carry your memory and life with me, until the very end," Harry said, tightening his grip on the Resurrection Stone.

"And we'll stay with you until the end," James said, patting Harry's shoulder one last time.

"Thank you, all of you," Harry whispered. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he began to walk in the direction where his fate was to be decided.


	23. Chapter 23: Promises

House: Slytherin

Category: Themed

Prompt: Promises are the biggest lies in the world

Word Count: 2645

Hermione Granger thought back to the many golden moments she's had with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She recalled the adventures and the near-death experiences that had brought them together in the first place. However, in that moment, she had only considered Harry as a true friend.

Sure, it's possible that she could've just been jealous. But, that wasn't the point. Ron never had the time to spare for his real friends now that he was with Lavender, who was as mad as a hatter in Hermione's eye. And besides, it's not like he even attempted to make time for them anyway. Hermione wasn't planning to put in her effort and time into him, if he wasn't even going to think of trying in return.

Lately, all he had been rambling about was about his idiotic "girlfriend". Honestly, Hermione hardly even considered Lavender a real girlfriend. She was literally only there for Ron when she wanted to snog him, anything outside of that was pretty much along the lines of miserable "flirting". It's not like Hermione considered herself a romance expert for these kinds of things, so it's not like she's a hundred correct on her observation. Now, if she had a boyfriend in the past, then she'd at least have some experience in this area of love, but seeing as she can't even get Ron to glue things together, then there's pretty much no hope.

` All Ron talked about was how Lavender was so supportive in his Quidditch, how she's an amazing person to snog, how much she loves him, and how much commitment she has to him. For instance, if Ron had told her to go to the Forbidden Forest and stay with some trolls for the night, she'd do it in a heartbeat. She was literally like a leech, sucking up all of his usual good qualities about his personality and turning them into something even more unbearable. That to Hermione did not seem like what a boy should think about when his girlfriend crosses his mind. He never once mentioned anything about her personality whatsoever. Nothing about her being thoughtful, compassionate, kind, or even dependable. Hermione didn't think highly of either of them because of that.

Hermione walked to her usual table in the Great Hall. Harry and surprisingly, Ron were sitting together. However, Hermione was feeling very meticulous at that moment.

"Morning," she said, her words aimed more at Harry. She glanced at Ron to see if he had any reaction. He didn't. _What an idiot,_ Hermione thought. His head was clearly in the clouds; his hand was the only thing keeping his head up.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry said, the only one who was actually paying attention to her presence. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Pretty well actually, despite Lavender's roaring laughs," she said honestly. It was true. Last night, Lavender wouldn't stop giggling. She had been holding a picture of Ron from the Daily Prophet and had been staring at it. Hermione didn't have the slightest idea of how it could be humorous. It was getting late, and she hadn't ceased her giggling. Although it was a challenge, Hermione miraculously fell asleep quickly.

She decided to test Ron. She wanted to see if he would actually snap out of his fantasies when she mentioned his own girlfriend's name.

"Oh, you should have been there, Harry. It was awful. For 2 hours, she kept giggling and giggling and giggling. It was a pain for everyone. She was holding a photo of you, Ron, and she was laughing. No one knew what on Earth had gotten into her. Honestly," Hermione said purposely. She had intended to sound like the most selfish person ever just to see if Ron would have been provoked. Obviously, a real boy who liked his girlfriend would have defended her. And that is _not_ what Ron did.

Hermione waited a few seconds and stared at Ron. He seemed to be stuck in his own lame, little world. She glanced at Harry. He responded with a tilt of his head and a raise of his eyebrows. He was just as defeated as she was. Hermione was boiling because of Ron's lousy response, not that he even did bother to respond in the first place. She was having none of it.

"Just ignore me why don't you?" she exclaimed, fuming and almost shouting. "It's not like you care enough about me, let alone Harry. I wouldn't expect that from someone as oblivious as you. It's not like we all promised to be there for each other! It's not like we promised to never be apart! It's not like we promised that we'll never let anyone between us! It's not like we promised our loyalty to each other at all times!" She brought up all the promises the group had made, and made a point at how Ron broke all of them all because of a girl. "You're so far up inside the clouds that you can't even think straight. That must explain why you even like Lavender." She couldn't stop herself from snapping. She was at the end of her rope; her patience with Ron's insensitivity had worn thin. She had pushed the table into Ron, getting up from her seat. The table had produced a horrible screech, which got everyone's attention onto them.

Ron and Harry's eyes both widened. Harry seemed more surprised than anything else since that wasn't Hermione's usual behavior. Ron's reaction, however, was a different story. His eyes had turned into rounded circles of shock, his body had leaned back from the table, as if he was avoiding Hermione, and he gulped down multiple times in his throat. Hermione could see the real shock and fear in him.

She whipped her head around and walked down between the tables toward the doors. On her way to the entrance, she passed by Lavender. She slowed down her pace, the two girls almost circling each other. She threw a fierce and stern glare at Lavender. She returned it with a cocky eyebrow and a smirk. _You think you've won Lavender, ha-ha, what a joke,_ Hermione thought to herself as she walked away from the opposing girl. _You're kidding yourself. You're only making this worse for you in the end._

As she reached the entrance, she could hear that ear-piercing "wail" coming from their table.

"Oh, Ronnie! Did that horrible, mean witch do something to you? It's okay, Lavender's here for you. I won't let that girl come anywhere near you," Lavender boasted.

As she turned the corner, tears had started forming in her eyes. She had one thought running through her mind. _Promises are the biggest lies in the world_.

XXX

The next few days were full of complaint and intense competition. Lavender took it as a challenge to show just how much she can keep Ron to herself. She took every chance she got to prove to Hermione that she couldn't do the same. However, Hermione didn't care. If Lavender did that to feel better about her miserable life, then she can do what she wants. Hermione wouldn't let anything as petty as that drag her down in her studies and in her personal life.

Hermione felt truly grateful to Harry. He had remained with her for the entirety of the situation. He didn't complain, interrupt, or nag at her to quit her babbling. She knew she was quite a handful to handle when it came to it, and she was forever grateful that Harry endured it all. He didn't abandon her or tell her that she was being irrational. He just listened, and that alone was enough for Hermione. All she really needed was someone to lean on, and Harry gave her more than that. Ron wouldn't even think of glancing at them in the halls anymore.

It was one of those days again. Hermione was complaining in the hallway on their way to Potions class. Lavender had stopped her before she made her way to breakfast and warned her.

"Don't even think of stealing Won-Won away from me, Granger. He's mine and only mine. He loves me, not you," Lavender had told her, her face had grown red with irritation.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not thinking of even going near him at this rate. That pig, or Won-won as you call him, can stay with you for as long as he wants, I don't mind his absence. It's actually quite peaceful," Hermione had retorted. She wanted to make a point to Lavender that she didn't care what her attempts were. She tried so hard to make Hermione snap again, but all of those tries failed.

XXX

It was the afternoon of when Ron had stayed in the infirmary. He had accidentally gotten poisoned earlier with something he drank. Hermione had gone after her lessons to sit with him. She decided to do some of her homework when Lavender came sprinting in.

"Where is he?! Where is my Won-won?" she demanded eagerly. Hermione looked up from her book and narrowed her eyes at her.

 _How could you not see your own boyfriend in front of you, clearly laying on a hospital bed, are you that dense?_ Hermione thought.

"Well, clearly he's on the bed. You'd have noticed him earlier if you're arrogance hadn't gotten in the way," Hermione said casually.

Lavender let out a surprised gasp.

"I happen to be his girlfriend!" She snapped at Hermione, as if she needed to remark her "territory".

"What? You think I don't know that already? I'm not as much as a daft dimbo as you are, so you don't have to be slow with me," she retorted. "And as I recall, I was the first one here. I was the first one who decided to visit Ron. And here I am, still waiting for him to wake up. Where were you? Is he not your first priority?" Hermione raised her eyebrows, expecting an adequate response.

Lavender remained silent. Her mouth was wide open; however, no noise came out. She looked dumbfounded at what Hermione pointed out.

"... well, that still doesn't prove anything, Granger. I'm here now, so that doesn't count," she muttered, fumbling to make a qualified excuse.

All of a sudden, Ron had made a few noises. They weren't very clear and audible, but it was just enough to tell that he was saying " _Hermione_ ".

Lavender flicked her head up and didn't hesitate to fire at her. Her eyes watered, and they narrowed, as if she was inspecting Hermione for something.

"Well, don't just stand there. If you're gonna be there for your 'Won-won', you might as well sit," she said, adding extra emphasis on the ridiculous nickname. To Hermione's surprise, Lavender turned on her heels and ran off, looking rather over-dramatic.

XXX

Hermione was sitting with Harry in the Dining Hall. She was explaining a charm to him when Ron came into sight at the far entrance. Harry had seemed to zone out, since his eyes shifted to something other than Hermione. She turned around and saw him walking towards them. He had that sort of posture of when he made a mistake, especially with Hermione. She'd seen that one too many times. His hand was at his neck, rubbing it, sort of like how boys act to try to gather their thoughts to talk to a girl.

Hermione didn't spare a glance for Ron, so she continued to explain the subject to Harry. He didn't deserve her attention. If he wanted it, he'd have to ask for it. It wasn't just given away like a gift.

"Anyway, it's quite simple, Harry. All you have to do is make sure you have the proper posture and-" she said before being interrupted.

"So… how's everyone been?" Ron asked, his question met with a death-glare from Hermione. "Alright, I expect?"

"It's not like you'd care enough if I told you, anyway," Hermione muttered just loud enough for both boys to sleep. She gathered up her belongings, scooping them up in her arms and walked towards the entrance.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked. That was the last thing she heard from Ron before she turned the corner.

The next day had been like the others, except Ron actually talked to Harry. He made a point of not speaking to Hermione unless he was spoken to. That night, Harry had told her that Ron wanted to meet up with her in the Common Room. Normally, Hermione would have absolutely obliged, but something about this situation seemed to call her. She decided to listen to some of the nonsense Ron had to say.

When she finished her homework, Hermione skipped down the stairs. She found Ron sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Harry was sitting with him, too. She felt more at ease since Harry was there.

She sat herself down on a single couch, crossing her legs beneath her.

"What is this all about? I'd like to get to bed, if you don't mind. We have a potions test tomorrow," she said, wanting to speed things up.

"Hold your horses, Hermione," Ron said, which only made Hermione more impatient.

Ron took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about something," he started.

Hermione laughed, but it was one of those laughs where she thought the other person was being stupid. "Yeah, uh, I think that's pretty obvious, Ron. Thanks for the clarification.

Ron ignored her comment and continued. "I wanted to know if you're avoiding me. You seem mad at me for some reason, and I have no clue as to what I did."

"Well, that's obvious. And yes, I am mad. I have been for weeks, but you haven't noticed, have you? Not since yesterday?"

"Well, no… I haven't."

"Do you have a clue as to why I'm mad?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no. That's why I'm asking you," he replied, sounding more confused than before.

"Fine. You want to know why I'm mad? I'm mad because you're never there for us anymore. I'm mad because you've let a bloody girl get in the way of our friendship. You let her control your life. You chose her over your friends, when really, it should be the opposite. Friends come first, then your girlfriend. That's common knowledge. You shoved us aside and replaced us with that witch. It's like you're a belonging to her, an object," she said, her voice slowly growing louder. "I'm mad because you didn't keep your promises. You're a liar. Promises are the biggest lies in the world, aren't they? You led me to believe that was true." She stayed silent for a moment. Ron was speechless.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I realize that I was stupid and an idiot. I don't know what came over me or what attracted me to that mad, insane girl. I really am sorry," he apologized. Hermione was surprised that he actually sounded genuine.

"What can I do to make it up for you?" he asked desperately.

"You can start by keeping your promises," she whispered silently.

"Okay, I can do that. I won't let anyone come between us again. I promise," he said, crossing his heart.

"Promises aren't meant to be broken, so if you do it again, it won't be this easy to get back to me," Hermione warned.

Ron chuckled. Harry held his hand out and stuck out his pinky.

"Come on, guys. We know the promises that bound us together. We know what makes us best friends. Promises aren't the biggest lies in the world because we know how to keep them now," Harry said.

Hermione smiled and held her hand out. Ron did the same. The trio did a pinky promise and crossed their hearts, laughing into a group hug afterwards.


	24. Chapter 24: The Studying Date

House: Slytherin

Category: short

Prompt: "I never did get around to saying thank you, did I?"

Word count: 1398

Hermione Granger was in her Potions lesson when she had begun to notice Draco Malfoy's stares. She pretended she didn't notice all throughout class, but it proved to be quite challenging. His cold, grey eyes made his gaze more intimidating. Hermione hated that about him, even though they were very clear and beautiful.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush when she noticed that Draco hardly looked away. _Pull yourself together, Hermione. This isn't like you,_ she thought to herself.

For the first time since she'd been at Hogwarts, Hermione was the first one out of the classroom. She couldn't stand Malfoy anymore; he was getting too distracting. Her main focus was her studies, and she couldn't let a boy like him divert her from them.

"Hermione!" a voice called her name. She didn't know who it belonged to, so she didn't bother turning around. If someone really needed her, they'd go after her.

That night, the dinner table had an awkward atmosphere. No one spoke for fear that something might happen. Ron was the first to speak up.

He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "So, um, Hermione," he began. He seemed to be struggling with his words. Hermione had no idea where this was going, so she gradually became nervous.

She glanced up at Ron from her food. "Yes, Ron?" she searched his eyes, trying to find a hint as to what was going on.

"Um… bloody hell, I don't how to say this," he said frustratedly. He took a deep breath and met her gaze with an anxious expression. "Malfoy wants to talk to you after supper… which would be in a few minutes from now."

"And you didn't think of telling me earlier? I would've been more prepared. Why'd you tell me now, of all the better times we've had today?" Hermione asked, irritated at Ron's late message.

"Sorry. I didn't know how to tell you, and Harry wasn't very keen on the idea either," he confessed.

"Harry knew about this?" she asked, turning her attention to Harry. "Why didn't you tell me? I would expect this from Ron, but not you, Harry." Hermione buried her face into her hands and rubbed her eyes.

"What do I do now? Do I just wait for him?" she asked no one in particular.

"Hold on. You're not actually thinking of talking to him, right? This is still Draco Malfoy here," Ron asked, surprised that Hermione had even considered meeting up with Draco.

"Well, I do suppose I could just leave right now," she suggested, resting her head on her palm. "But I'm curious. What does he want to talk to _me_ about? Maybe he has important information about You-Know-Who." Without waiting for a response, Hermione got up from her seat and headed towards the entrance.

She leaned on the wall just outside the Great Hall doors. Hermione assumed he may just wanted to talk to her about how unworthy mudbloods are of possessing magic.

She waited for five minutes thinking of reasons that Draco Malfoy would want to talk to her, each prospect making her more anxious than the previous one. _Maybe it was just a joke. I doubt he's even going to come._ Hermione had only taken a few steps forward when someone grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" she exclaimed as she turned around. The face that met hers belonged to Draco Malfoy. She twisted her arm and yanked it out of his grasp.

"Sorry, I just saw you were leaving," he explained himself. Hermione was speechless for a couple of seconds. She had never heard him say sorry in her life. She decided to remain silent and hear what he had to say.

"So, um, exams are coming up. I realized I need to study for one of them. Herbology. I was wondering if you'd consider helping me out, since I literally have no experience in studying."

"Why would I help you? Aren't I incompetent? Am I not a mudblood, as you said countless times? Doesn't that bother you?" she hissed, feeling skeptical about the whole conversation.

"I know what I said. I just want to put all that behind us. Please, I need to pass this test, and I have no hope," he nearly begged.

Hermione sighed. She could tell Draco really valued this exam. "Fine, but just this once," she agreed. "On one condition: that you don't say anything else about me. If you do, then I'll only wish you good luck passing that exam."

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he said quickly. "I promise."

"Meet me in the library tonight at 10," she said, not waiting for a response as she headed to the Gryffindor Common Room.

XXX

The night began very awkwardly. Hermione had assumed it would be, seeing as she hardly knew anything about Draco, other than him being a twat.

It was an hour into the night, when she realized that she was actually having fun. Draco would make jokes once in a while and the way he reacted to bits of information was amusing for her. _How am I enjoying this?_ She wondered. _It's Malfoy, for Merlin's sake._

The study session flew by, and when it ended, it seemed like no time had passed at all.

"Well, it's time, Granger. It's getting late, so we should probably stop for now. You're actually not half as bad as I thought you'd be," Draco said, holding out his hand.

Hermione shook it. "The feeling's mutual, Malfoy. When you first came in, I thought you had no chance of passing that exam, but I think, thanks to me, you actually have a real shot at it," she teased. Draco smiled and laughed a little. He let go of her hand, and left Hermione to clean up the piles of open books and parchment. Hermione sighed with a smile. _What'd I expect? I bet he's had a cleaning maid all his life._

XXX

The next few days came and went. Hermione remembered that Draco had never thanked to her, not even once, now that she recalled their moments together. _A small "thank you" would have sufficed,_ she thought, feeling annoyed at the thought. She also hadn't heard from him in a while. She expected to be told if he did well on the exam or not. However, not a single word was uttered to her, not even when they passed each other in the halls.

Hermione was eating a sandwich in the Dining Hall with Ron and Harry when Draco approached her.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked, his tone changing to irritation.

"I didn't come for you, Weasley," Draco retorted. He nudged Hermione's arm and motioned for her to follow him. They stopped walking when they reached the corner of the Great Hall.

Hermione was still very annoyed at the silent treatment she'd been met with since the study session. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Guess what? I passed! I got top marks and–" he stopped midway. "Are you mad at me?"

"Oh, I don't know, am I? I didn't notice," she snapped.

"Did I do something?"

"Actually, it's quite the opposite. It's what you didn't do." He had a confused expression on his face. "You never once talked to me after we studied, and you never updated me on how you did on the exam. Oh, and you never thanked me at all, just for your information."

"Well, I'm telling you now, aren't I?"

Hermione didn't have time for this. She left the corner of the Great Hall and hurried back to her table before Draco could stop her.

Draco had disappeared from the corner by the time Hermione finished her food.

She was cleaning off her plate when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She stood up and straightened herself. A strong hand was on her shoulder, long fingers gripping her.

"I never did get around to saying thank you, did I?" Draco asked behind her. There was a pause for a second, then he leaned in close. "Thank you…. Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear. He gave her a squeeze on her shoulder and walked away, as if nothing ever happened.

Ron's mouth was wide open, but Hermione didn't say anything. She only smiled to herself, and she allowed her cheeks to flush, Draco's whisper running through her head.


	25. Chapter 25: Forgotten

House: Slytherin

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Hufflepuff/Slytherin

Word Count: 498

"I don't think it's the best idea, Daniel," Isabelle Carter said to her boyfriend. "What if we're separated?"

"Oh, come on Izzy, it'll be fine. You have to go," Daniel insisted, not wanting to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry alone.

"Yeah, well, what if I don't want to go?" She spat.

Daniel took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. He looked at her intensely.

"I want you to experience this with me. You're my best friend; I don't have anyone else. If you don't go, I'll just be an eleven-year-old boy with no friends," he said softly. " _Please_."

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you."

XXX

Daniel and Isabelle boarded the Hogwarts express, and found a suitable cabin. Daniel may have been having the time of his life, but his girlfriend, however was a nervous wreck.

Isabelle was biting her nails, staring blankly at the passing scenery outside the window when he first noticed her discomfort.

"Izzy, you okay?" Daniel asked, looking concerned. He felt guilty for dragging her into this situation. He didn't know that this was going to be the result of it.

"No, I'm not. I'm a Muggleborn," she said, more annoyed at herself than with anyone else.

Daniel has had this talk with her before, but back then, she wasn't so concerned about it. Now that she was going to a school full of Purebloods and Half-bloods, she felt like an outsider.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Izzy. It only makes you more special. Besides, you'll be smarter in the long run. You'll have set foot in both worlds, so you'll have more experience."

"You have a point, but do you really think those bloody Purebloods are going to pay attention to that?"

"They'd be stupid not to," he said, trying to make her feel more confident in herself.

XXX

"You will be sorted into your houses in a few moments. When you are sorted, make sure you sit with your house," Professor McGonagall announced to the new students.

"You'll stay with me, right?" Isabelle anxiously asked Daniel, tugging on his sleeve.

"Of course. I'll always be there for you, even if we are in separate houses. We could be in Slytherin and Hufflepuff for all I care," Daniel reassured.

The students spilled into the Great Hall, their faces full of awe at the sight of the ceiling. They gathered in front of a stool, the Sorting Hat sat on it. Professor McGonagall pulled out a piece of parchment. She read off names one by one so that they could be sorted.

She got to Daniel's name first. He stepped out from the clump of nervous students. He didn't flinch as the hat was put on his head and announced the name Slytherin. He immediately turned away and ran to his table, already making friends. He forgot about her.

She was able to lock eyes with him. Her gaze sternly said, ' _We're done,'_ as she was sorted into Hufflepuff.


	26. Chapter 26: The Yearly Routine

House:Slytherin

Category: Short

Prompt: job interview

Word count: 828

"What brings you to my office, Professor Snape?" Professor Dumbledore asked curiously. "Is there something I can help you with? This isn't about the Potter boy, is it?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No, Professor, it is not," Professor Snape answered dryly. "I came to ask you about the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"Yes? What would you like to know about it?"

"Is the position still open?"

"Yes, I do believe so."

"I would like to have an interview for it then, if that would be possible," Snape said, putting in as much enthusiasm as he could muster, but it only made so much difference.

"Absolutely, Professor. I've noticed you have quite an interest in this position, am I correct? I mean you must, after going through this conversation year after year," Professor Dumbledore asked him, amused at the fact.

"Or I might just want a bigger classroom," Snape coolly replied. He whisked his robe away and left the office.

 _Why should he care why I want the job? It's my business and only mine. If anything, he should've given me the position long before now. I can't seem to figure out his strategy of hiring anyone else but me,_ Snape thought to himself.

The next day in Potions, the students were bustling. Snape entered the small classroom, which usually went silent upon his appearance. However, this time, the chattering still went on.

"Silence," he ordered sharply, finally shutting the students up, making them immediately straighten their backs.

"Professor," a Gryffindor student began, "are you actually applying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?"

"Again," another Gryffindor added with a smirk.

"That," Snape snapped, "is none of your concern, Mr. Bell."

XXX

Professor Snape could hear the whispers about his interview throughout the whole day. _Do they think I can't possibly hear them?_ he thought to himself, annoyed at how pretty much the whole school was in his business.

As he walked closer to Professor Dumbledore's office, he straightened himself up, readjusting his cloak. He shook away his expression of worry and nervousness and replaced it with a level of coolness and confidence.

Before he could say anything upon his arrival in the office, Dumbledore beat him to it.

"Are you ready for the interview, Professor?" Dumbledore casually asked, giving off an unprofessional vibe.

"Obviously," he replied smoothly.

"And why's that? You seem very confident in yourself," Professor Dumbledore said, testing him.

"I've had practice, Professor," Snape answered, feeling embarrassed at the amount of job interviews he'd done for this position.

"Very well then. Let's begin," he said. "Why do you think I need a new professor each year for this position?"

Snape waited a few seconds before answering, so that it didn't seem like he was impatient and as if he thought about his answer very deeply.

"Because the past professors were not adequate for teaching. They did not have the skills, time, nor effort to teach the students the necessary units they needed to learn." Professor Snape considered himself more than capable to take on this position.

"And if you were offered this position before, what difference would you have made?"

"I would have taught the students lasting lessons that would have stuck with them until they die. My lessons would have been well taught and useful. I wouldn't have quit so easily, unlike many of the past professors."

"What makes you think that you're better than the other professors? The past professors, specifically."

"I would not have given up so quickly. This job is easily one of the most, if not the most, important positions in the school. Those who gave up and did not last the whole year shouldn't be considered adequate enough to teach. I would rather be a Death Eater than to give up so easily as a professor."

Dumbledore nodded and kept stern eye contact with Professor Snape, his quill the one writing down notes on a piece of parchment.

"Well, Professor, you seem very confident with your answers. You are well prepared, it seems."

Professor Snape kept himself composed, not letting his guard down. He knew there could be a trap, or something that would make him seem incapable of holding the position.

The quill stopped writing and laid itself on Dumbledore's desk. The piece of parchment barely had any notes written on it as it laid exposed. Professor Snape was confused at the "notes" that the quill was supposed to have written. Could it mean a good thing? Surely not.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at Severus. "You did well. However, I think, considering the number of interviews you've done before, you know where this is going."

"Obviously," Snape replied, slightly annoyed, but knew he proved his point of not giving up for that job.

Snape got up and turned away towards the door, already knowing the answer to his interview. He had already begun rehearsing his answers for the next time Dumbledore opened the position to interviews.


	27. Chapter 27: Fear Leads to Anxiety

House: Slytherin

Year: 7

Category: Drabble

Prompt: "I don't want to go" (Speech)

Word Count: 731

Sadie stopped dead in her tracks. The huge, intimidating train seemed to loom over her. The crowd felt like a river of people, all pushing and moving in the same direction. Her breath came in short puffs, her body shook. Tension grew in her face and limbs. As much as she tried to move, she failed.

Molly was waving in her face, trying to get Sadie to focus on her. She placed her hands on Sadie's shoulders, steadying her.

"Sadie," she said softly. Her sister still didn't react. It was as if she was talking to a wall. "Sadie, look at me. You are going to be just fine. Pay attention to me and me only." Sadie looked at her in the eyes, her anxiety growing bigger by the minute.

"I don't want to go," she begged, her eyes already brimming with tears. "How am I going to survive? I got my letter a week late…"

"You are going to get on the Hogwarts Express even if it's the last thing you do. So what if you got your letter late? I bet some people didn't even get a letter. But you did. That means that you are meant to get onto that train and go to Hogwarts. You are meant to be sorted into a house, and you are meant to be successful there."

Sadie's lips trembled.

"I can't go, Molly. Look at me. I'm having a bloody panic attack. Imagine me, the mess that I am, going to Hogwarts. I'm literally going to have an attack every single day. How is that someone that's meant to go to a school of magic?"

"It doesn't matter to me what house you get sorted into. You could get sorted into Slytherin, for all I care. You have nothing to be afraid of, I promise. I will be there with you. You will get through this. If you get an attack every day, then that must mean that at least you're fighting. Think of it this way, every day you live is another day where you become stronger."

The Hogwarts Express sounded its whistle. It was time for its departure. Sadie jumped at the sharp alarm, her breath and her body shaking more than before. Molly looked at the train and back at Sadie.

"I can't do this without you," Molly whispered, pulling Sadie into a tight hug.

Sadie pulled away, not looking up at her. She hesitantly walked a step, then another, gradually getting closer to the train doors. Molly smiled so brightly it put the sun to shame.

XXX

The crowd of first years huddled in front of the stool the Sorting Hat rested on top. Sadie regretted getting onto the train. As soon as they had entered the Great Hall, she knew that she wouldn't fit in. The whole time Sadie was wrapped around Molly's arm.

Her breathing had quickened as she saw the Sorting Hat. Molly held her hand and squeezed it as reassurance. "You are going to be fine. The hat knows what it's doing and where you'll shine."

Molly went first. She walked confidently to the stool and made herself comfortable.

"Hmm… you're very interesting, indeed. I can tell that you help people a lot, such as your sister," Sadie flinched at the mention of her. "But, I can tell that you want to be you. You want to excel, and not have anything bring you down."

Sadie looked down at her feet. _I'm a burden… how could I be so selfish?_

"I know a house that will do good for you. Slytherin!"

Molly's eyes lit up as she heard her house announced. She jumped off the stool and ran to her table, who were clapping loudly for the new arrival.

Sadie walked up to the stool as she was called next. She almost missed the stool as she sat down. She was trying hard to control her anxiety, but her trembling was still visible.

"You must be the sister…" the hat said. "Would Slytherin be too much for you? Would it make you successful? But Gryffindor would be ideal. Seeing as you need the bravery and the confidence." The hat paused for a few seconds. "Gryffindor!"

Sadie's eyes widened, a tear slid down her cheek. She didn't know if it was for fear or for the happiness of being sorted. _How will I ever survive?_


	28. Chapter 28: Her Mistake

House: Slytherin

Year: 7

Category: Standard

Prompt: It all started with a simple "Good Morning" and went downhill from there.(First line)

Word Count: 1451

It all started with a simple "Good Morning", and went downhill from there. I'd been in Slytherin for 4 years. I was doing pretty good before she happened. She ruined everything. My reputation, my name, my feelings, everything. It hasn't been the same since.

Now, from my experience, being "somebody" in Slytherin takes years to accomplish. It took my 4 years to reach where I am now. I wouldn't say I'm more popular than Draco Malfoy, but I am certainly more popular than Crabbe and Goyle. I made it where I am without anyone's help. And this girl, this stupid girl, had the audacity to rip all of that away from me without my permission. What's more, she's a Hufflepuff. Do I have to repeat myself? SHE'S A HUFFLEPUFF.

Before I rant too much or get carried away, I need to tell my story. My embarrassing, horrendous story.

I was having the best life at school that I had ever experienced. My grades were high, my friends were awesome, I had new ones by the end of each week, Draco didn't even spare a glance at me, and for once, I wasn't the runt of the litter anymore. I had everything.

One morning, I was heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts. A group of girls were walking behind me. Before I could get into the classroom first, they zoomed around me and beat me to it. They "bumped" into me in the process, a trick which a lot of girls used just to get in contact with me. However, I was in a great mood, so I didn't mind. Instead, I looked at one of the Hufflepuff girls and said "Good morning."

That evening, my lads and I were at the Great Hall. It was in Winter Break, so there weren't many students at dinner. We ran out of butter for our biscuits, so I went to get some more from a nearby table. As I turned to head back to our place, someone tripped me. The cups I had gathered were smeared over my sweater because I fell on top of them. I sat on the floor and tried to get the stains out with my hands.

Out of nowhere, the Hufflepuff girl that I said good morning to walks up to the Slytherins who had tripped me, who, coincidently, were Draco and his group of robots. She stood in front of me, as if I needed someone to protect me.

"It's not very nice to trip people when they're simply just getting a bit of butter. How would you feel if you were getting a nice cup of tea that you'd been craving the whole day, and then have it spilled all over your new pair of pants?" The Hufflepuff girl had no fear in her voice whatsoever. And it wasn't like she had a very intimidating figure in the first place. She was the size of a ten-year-old, however, surprisingly she was a fourth year.

I was not going to have someone talk for me when I was perfectly capable of doing it myself. I wiped my hands on my already ruined sweater and glared at Draco.

"What was that for?" I crossed my arms and lifted my head, seeming taller than him now.

"For my entertainment. I got to say, Justin, you make a good clown. My father could hire you, you know," Draco mocked, his friends snickering at me from behind him.

"I don't need your stupid father to hire me. I don't need to depend on anyone, actually. Unlike you, who basically gets spoon fed everything," I spat.

"My father-" Draco began to say, but was interrupted by the Hufflepuff girl.

"Now, now, boys. You're both pretty, now shut up."

I just scoffed and left. I didn't need anyone to help me, much less a Hufflepuff.

The next day, I was heading to breakfast. I carefully went to my spot at the Slytherin table. I avoided eye contact with Draco at all costs. I didn't need anything crap from him that day. When I finished my plate, I immediately got up and left. As I was leaving the Great Hall, the girl caught up to me.

She grabbed my arm and turned me around to face her.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Nope, but I can help you," she said sweetly.

I laughed to myself, thinking of how stupid she was. "Right, well I never asked for your help. I don't need your help. I never will need your help." I turned straight around. I don't need a bodyguard. She left me alone that day.

The following few days were about the same. Draco had been more interested in poking at me than usual. But lucky for me, my superhero was always there to save me. Yay. I'd end up scowling at her. I learned her name in the process. It was Carol.

"Stop protecting me. I don't need you. I'm just fine by myself. I don't need a personal superhero every time Draco wants to make me feel stupid."

"But I'm just trying to help," she would say.

"I don't want your help."

Anyway, the final straw was when Draco had seen me in "close" distance with Carol. She was going to the same class as me, and she was only a few feet behind me.

"Aww, look. Justy's got himself a girlfriend. One that can actually finish his little fights," Draco had said, making kissy faces.

"She's not my girlfriend, and never will be. She's the last person who I'd let finish my fights," I retorted, my blood boiling over the assumption. I looked back at her and glared. She looked surprised.

"Aww, I think you hurt her feelings, Justy. That's not very nice, now is it?"

"Shove off, Malfoy. At least I don't go running to my father about my miserable life." Draco's expression of triumph changed to embarrassment as he continued walking.

I whipped around to Carol and glared hard. "Can you stop following me?"

"I'm not following you," she said calmly.

"Then how do you know where I am in my 'time of dire need'?"

Carol opened her mouth, but nothing came out that explained herself. Before she could say anything, I needed to get my point across,

"Just stay away from me, got it? You aren't helping me in any way, shape or form. You're actually hurting me."

"How am I hurting you? I'm helping you stop Draco," she said so innocently.

"You seriously think that Draco is going to stop being a jerk because of you? What, you think we're Batman and Robin? Nothing's going to stop that guy. He won't stop just because two fourth years hurt his feelings."

"But I thought maybe..." she began.

"No. Stop. Stop lying to yourself. I don't need you. I never needed you. Actually, my life was great before you came in. Don't you get it? You ruined my life. No one talks to me in Slytherin now. Everything I had is gone. And who's fault do you think it is?"

"I never meant for-" she said, stopping because she was tearing up.

"Oh, of course you didn't. You know, Hufflepuffs always try to help, but do they ever think of when people don't want their help? I didn't ask for your 'help', did I?"

"Well, no but-"

"Why are you trying to defend me so much? I never asked you for anything, and all of a sudden here you are."

"I-I… the truth is, I really like you. I've liked you for a while now."

"Oh, great. Just great. Do not hit me with that 'I like you so I tried to help you' thing. That gives you no right to help me in anything. I don't even know you."

"I know, I know. And you're so right, I just. You never would have known who I was if I didn't do anything," she said through sobs.

"Yeah, well, I would have liked you more if you had just stayed within yourself."

I was so angry at her. I hated how liking me made her think that she had the right to protect me from any 'danger' I faced. I don't want anyone doing my work. If I was to stop Draco from messing with me, it would be because of my own doing.

"Just stay away from me. Don't ever talk to or for me again." I turned around, my blood boiling inside of me. I never wanted to see her face again.

"Justin…" I could hear her call after me. "Justin, please…" Her sobs echoed in the empty hallway.

I will never have anyone defend me again.


End file.
